Our Past Haunts Us
by iamnotavampire2
Summary: Damon and Elena come by a man claiming to own a time machine to take them back to the worst time of their lives. Damon and Elena get in thinking it's a joke but what happens when it works and they relive the moments that changed them forever?
1. Time Machine?

Ok, so new story! I have to have a new story to get more inspiration for the others so this will be a shorter one but I think it'll be one of my best! I am not copying anyone who has made something like this before! Promise!

**Summary: **Damon and Elena are bored one day at the mall and come by a man claiming to own a time machine and take them back to a time that they remember clearly. Damon and Elena get in thinking it's a joke but what happens when it works and they re-experience the worst times of their lives with each other?

**Rating: **T for language and suggestive content that Damon brings to attention and probable for future chapters. If it gets really bad I will change it to an M.

**Characters/Pairings: **Damon, Elena, Caroline and Stefan. Damon/Elena Caroline/Stefan.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with The CW's smash hit TV show The Vampire Diaries or L.J. Smith's genius creation of Damon and The Vampire Diaries. I want to own Damon but that's just not going to happen! Unless the people at CW think differently! ;)

Thanks for reading my jibber-jabber so please enjoy the first chapter!

X

Our Past Haunt Us

Chapter One: Time Machine? 

It was a slow day at the Mall and Damon and Elena had somehow ended up going with Stefan to the mall to get shirts for his upcoming marriage. Not to Elena but to none other than Caroline Forbes. They had no idea how that happened. One day Stefan and Elena are going out and the next Caroline and Stefan are engaged.

Elena took a little while to get over Stefan but it finally happened and now here she was. Helping Stefan find the perfect tux for his wedding. Damon was also dragged along because apparently Stefan needed a guy's opinion also. So here Damon and Elena are sitting on a dressing room couch waiting for Stefan to get out of the change room.

Damon's half asleep and Elena's feet are over the edge and her head is near Damon's thigh. Her legs are dangling and losing blood circulation a little but she honestly doesn't care. Time goes by until Damon speaks up "We should do something more exciting." Damon says.

"Like what?" Elena asks as she looks up to Damon.

"I think that dressing room is available." Damon smirks towards her.

"No." Elena frowns catching on to his suggestive humor. "No." Damon hears from the changing room. Damon starts laughing and said, "She's not your girlfriend anymore dude. She can screw whoever she wants wherever she wants!"

Elena laughs and Stefan comes out in a black tuxedo. Damon and Elena give thumbs up just to get out of the change room and away from the uncomfortable leather couch. Half the staff had already told them that they made a lovely couple and it made Elena crazy. Damon on the other hand laughed and told her that they should be a couple and just do it in the change room.

"Why don't you guys go get something to eat while I get fitted with more?" Before Stefan could finish the sentence both Damon and Elena were up and stretching. "We'll be back in a while." Damon said as they walked out.

"Thank god we're out of there." Elena said as she walked with Damon towards the food court.

"I think I would've died for the second time if I stayed in there any longer." Damon smirked.

"Funny." Elena said sarcastically as they walked down the halls of the mall. Damon smirked at her and said, "I'm actually hungry. Know anyone who's offering?"

"No." Elena said with a frown. Damon pouted just as they were about to get to the corridor that led them to the food court. They were just a few steps away when some old man with a beard stopped them.

"You lovely couple come with me." He said and Elena frowned. Damon leaned over to her and said, "See everyone thinks we're a couple."

"Don't get your hopes up." She whispered back as the man took them away to a little machine.

"It's great." Damon said as he looked at this actually decent looking car with a bunch of wires everywhere.

"No, you don't understand! It's a time machine! I want you two to test it!" The old man exclaimed.

Damon smirked and said, "We'll get away from Stefan longer." Elena nodded and said, "It's just some goofy old man, with a weird dream. It won't even work."

"Ok, now you get in and follow the instructions on the screen." The old man said as he pushed them into the front seat.

"Ok." Damon smirked at laughed. Elena and Damon sat and waited for about two minutes until something appeared on the front window and two keyboards appeared in front of them. Elena looked over to Damon confused and he said, "Ok, so the old guy knows his way around wires. This is just a hoax and when we get out he's going to ask for money."

"Yeah." She laughed as something blinked on the front window.

_Type in the date of your worst experience ever. _

Damon and Elena laughed but typed in their worst experience ever.

Damon typed in September 12th – December 19th 1864. Those were the days he was still with Katherine and now as far as he was concerned those were the worst days.

Elena typed in something simple but monumental to her. May 23rd 2009. The day her parents died. That had truly been the worst day of her life. The screen flashed please press enter and both Damon and Elena pressed enter.

Elena and Damon were talking about something when the machine started to go crazy and the date of Elena's parent's death appeared bigger than Damon's date. Elena was confused. She just wanted the machine to have a malfunction so she could get out and do something else.

"Why are we wasting our time on this crap? We know there is no such thing as time travel." Damon asked.

"We're trying to avoid going back to that change room." Elena reminded him, as there was a flash of light and the car started driving quickly and she grabbed on to Damon.

"What the hell?" Damon asked as he took notice of Elena's hand squeezing his arm. Damon placed his hand on top of hers, as the car seemed to stop. Elena felt her heart racing. It was probably something the old man had done for effect. Elena looked over to Damon and retracted her hand and got out of the car gasped.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked as he got out and froze. They were at Wickery Bridge at nighttime. Elena looked at her cell phone and it read May 23rd 2009. Elena's heart skipped a beat as she stood off to the edge of the bridge. Damon looked around and said, "Don't tell me that old man made it work."

Elena nodded and she regretting placing the date she did into the car. She was about to witness her parent's die twice. Elena looked back at the car and it read. _Remember this will last until the date you entered is over and everyone can see, hear and feel you._

Damon walked over to Elena and she looked super pale. "You ok?" Elena shook her head and Damon heard a car coming down the bridge. She heard the parents angry and the girl in the back trying to explain what happened.

"Oh my god. You went to the day your parent's died." Damon said as he looked at Elena. She only nodded and Damon went up to her and the car disappeared. Damon was just a little on edge by the car and stuff but apparently Elena was preparing for the worst.

Just then the car spun out of control and hit the side of Wickery Bridge beside them. Elena's breathing got heavy as she heard the screams of herself and parent's.

Elena watched as the car hit the water. Elena felt tears welling up in her eyes and Damon turned to her and put an arm around her and she leaned into him. She was crying and she then watched something she had never experienced. There was a man no older than seventeen jumping into the water behind the car.

A few minutes later he appeared from the water with a young girl and placed her on the ground and dove back in. Elena was still letting silent tears fall down her face and the man came up again empty handed.

The man swam up to shore and took out his cell phone and called someone. He looked at the girl in confusion and when he heard sirens he left instantly. Damon was still intently watching the girl as ambulances came down through the pathway on the woods and used CPR on the girl.

The whole time Elena was crying. Someone dove in too investigate what happened and they came up with two dead bodies and Elena cried harder.

"Please Damon, can we leave. I don't want to see anymore." Elena cried. Damon was shocked at what happened. He just started walking with Elena towards the center of the town to get a hotel room. He had seen the message and they weren't going anywhere until 12:00 am.

Damon ran them to the nearest hotel and checked them in. Elena was still crying as she sat down on the bed and cried. "Why did this have to work?"

Damon sat down next to her and said, "Because the world has to have more secrets that nobody cares to know about except ones who take stupid risks." Damon wasn't exactly an expert at comforting but he wasn't going to let Elena cry for a long time.

"Calm down Elena. Watch some TV and I'm going to go and buy us a change of clothes." Damon said. Elena nodded and turned on the TV as Damon rushed out of the hotel room and to the nearest store.

Elena turned it on to Channel Nine and saw the live broadcast. She quickly turned off the TV and sat back on the bed and threw off her sweater. She was getting to hot from crying. She was left in a lacy camisole as Damon walked in.

Damon's eyes shot open and he smirked at her. "I didn't know we were going there tonight."

Elena laughed. "Only you could make me laugh at a time like this." She said calming down.

"It's what I do." Damon smirked at her as sat down next to her and handed her a pile of clothes. "I guessed the sizes."

"Thanks." Elena said as she walked to the bathroom. Elena saw those mini shampoo and conditioners so she decided to have a shower. She walked out to Damon and said, "You need to change? I'm going to shower."

"We have an hour left so maybe I should take a shower before we're sent somewhere else." Damon smirked. Elena was in no mood to fight. "As long as you keep your boxers on."

Damon smirked and said, "Ok." Damon walked into the bathroom to see Elena taking off her camisole and turning on the shower. "Hmm." Damon said as Elena gave a small smile and took off her jeans and got in. Damon took off his pants and shirt and followed her in.

Elena was already washing out the shampoo. Damon frowned at her. "You're moving a little quickly."

"I'm just a little upset. Tonight was something I never wanted to relive." Elena said as Damon stepped around her and into the spray of the water.

"Wait until my time. It'll be hell for me." Damon said.

"What did you put in? I never did see it." Elena asked noticing how irresistible the water made Damon.

"You'll find out." He said as he grabbed Elena's shoulders. "But are you ok? Losing your parent's is hard."

Elena smiled at his attempt at trying to make sure she was ok and hugged Damon's hot wet body. "Thanks." She said as Damon hugged her back. Elena looked up to Damon's face and said, "But stick to the asshole act. It suits you better." She smiled.

"Ok." He smirked at her and held her close. "Are you as horny as I am?"

Elena glared and backed away from Damon. "I could never be as horny as you are." She laughed and conditioned her hair as she watched Damon wash out his hair. She thought it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. "Enjoying that?" He asked as he opened one eye to look at her.

Elena just rolled her eyes and stepped around Damon and washed out her hair. "You look like you need some help." Before Elena could reply Damon had his hands on her hair pushing down the conditioner and looking into Damon's eyes.

Elena felt a strong pull towards Damon and she leaned forward a little and Damon leaned until he was just at her lips. Elena paused and Damon went timidly towards her until their lips touched and both of them felt little electric tingles going everywhere.

Damon and Elena both pulled away and then looked at each other again and pressed into each other and started a full blown make-out session in the shower. It lasted a few minutes until there was a beeping noise coming from near the sink.

Elena pulled back and looked at Damon. "I set a watch to know that we have an hour before we need to be ready to go."

Elena smiled and rinsed out her hair and Damon did the same as they got out of the shower. Elena quickly blow-dried her hair and Damon walked out of the room to grab his clothes. Elena switched her wet underwear for the dry ones Damon had bought. Even if they were a black thong and a black bra that clasped in the front. Damon walked in and smirked. "I thought you needed a little kink."

"I can see that with the thong and front clasp." She laughed. Damon smirked and said and took out his boxers from the pile. Elena grabbed the black lace camisole, the purple v-neck and black skinny jeans. She quickly placed them on and Damon quickly changed.

Elena walked out of the bathroom and saw the clock said that it was 11:30. Elena frowned knowing that Damon had picked something probably horrible that happened to him. Elena was looking out the window and saw the ambulance lights finally die out and she sighed. She knew her parents were dead and she was undergoing surgery. Damon walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"My parents were declared dead at this time." Elena said as she looked at the hospital and saw Matt, Caroline and Bonnie all rushing in.

"Well we're out of here in a little while so lets forget about what's going on and finish what we started in the shower." He said as he nuzzled her neck.

"No." She said as Damon started sucking in the pulse point on her neck. Damon stayed there for a minute until Elena pulled away and said, "Did you just give me a hickey?"

"Check for yourself." He smirked. Elena frowned and walked to the vanity mirror and saw a red mark forming on her neck.

"What am I supposed to tell people?" She asked him as she covered up with her hair.

"That your insanely sexy boyfriend got carried away and you completely approved of it" Damon smirked.

"You're my boyfriend now?" Elena asked ignoring the rest of his comment.

"Your insanely sexy boyfriend." Damon smirked.

"I'm so happy I might explode." Elena laughed sarcastically.

"Sarcasm isn't really your thing, maybe you should leave it to the professionals." He said pointing to himself. Damon looked to the clock and saw 11:59. Damon wrapped his arms around Elena and said, "Be prepared to hate me."

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Because of the time I put in. If this stupid thing works again." He said. Elena glared and then she felt a rush and she closed her eyes and clung to Damon.

When Elena opened her eyes she saw a forest and a bunch of girls in old dresses and she looked at Damon and glared. "You didn't."

X

_**Ok, so that was the first chapter! I actually really like making this story! **_

_**Poor Elena, having to witness her parent's death. **_

_**Damon's still an ass no matter what.**_

_**What's going to happen in 1864? **_

_**Want me too update or say screw the story and forget about it? **_

_**Can you review please? **_

_**Taylor. **_


	2. 1864

Ok, here we go. 1864! Here we come! Modern Day Damon and Elena in the past. Hmm, interesting.

**X**

**Previously:**

"**Be prepared to hate me."**

"**Why?" Elena asked.**

"**Because of the time I put in. If this stupid thing works again." He said. Elena glared and then she felt a rush and she closed her eyes and clung to Damon.**

**When Elena opened her eyes she saw a forest and a bunch of girls in old dresses and she looked at Damon and glared. "You didn't."**

**X**

Our Past Haunts Us

Chapter Two: 1864

"We're in 1864!" Elena exclaimed. They had gone to the forest to get out of people's sight and Elena was freaking out.

"I didn't think that stupid thing would work! It was a joke, just like how you thought it wouldn't work for the car crash!" Damon said sitting on a large rock that he remembered he used to sit on when he was a kid.

Damon felt uncomfortable being this close to his memories. He didn't like thinking about them let alone relive them. Elena nodded and walked over to Damon and said, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Damon said as he pulled her into his lap. "We have to get the old clothes, because people are definitely going to be asking questions."

Elena nodded and said, "We're only here until twelve so… I think I can manage."

"Um, yeah about that." Damon said holding her down a little. Elena looked and him and said, "How long are we here for?"

"Until December 19th." He muttered as Elena got up off of him. Elena frowned and swore. "Shit! We're dead."

"Don't think like that. I'm already dead." He smirked as he got up off the rock and wrapped his arms around her waist. Elena smiled and placed hers over top of his and suddenly there was a noise from behind them.

"Miss Katherine!" A female voice came through. Elena gulped and turned around. She met the face of a young girl with dark skin. She looked a little like Bonnie and knew exactly who she was. "Emily." Elena responded.

Emily's eyes widened and she frowned. "Who are you?" Damon frowned and Elena looked at Emily and said, "Can I talk to you?"

"Who are you, first?" Emily demanded.

"Elena, my name is Elena Gilbert. I need to speak with you!" She said as Emily frowned.

"Fine, but only for a few moments. Mr. Salvatore is being requested by Giuseppe." Emily spoke.

Elena knew effects of being in the past. She could change the future. Something she did not want to happen, she needed Emily to make a spell to prevent that.

"I need you to make a spell." Elena said as Damon frowned. What the hell did she need a spell for?

"How do you know that I can make a spell?" Emily asked.

"Because my best friend is a witch, she's related to you." Elena explained.

"Please continue." Emily said. Elena nodded Damon over to sit with her and he obliged.

"We aren't from this time era. We're from the 21st century. Something happened and I need to cast a spell to ensure that whatever happens here with us won't change what happens in the future." Elena begged.

Damon had a smirk on his face. He understood it now. The future would change if they messed around a little too much. Smart girl to get a witch to ensure that nothing changed.

"How am I supposed to believe that? And who is this relative?" Emily asked.

"Damon's a vampire right now." Elena said, saying the first thing that came to her mind and then, "Bonnie Bennet."

Emily nodded and said, "I will cast the spell and you may do what you want, but please understand that I will explain this to Miss Katherine, and the Salvatore era that is supposed to be here."

Damon and Elena nodded. "Thank you." Elena said. Emily smiled and said, "Follow me, we must get you out of these future clothes. I don't think people will approve."

They followed Emily into the town. It seemed to be deserted at the moment except for a few people in stores. Emily stopped and said, "The clothes will be on me, under one condition."

"And that would be?" Damon asked. Emily frowned and him but turned back to Elena. "You keep your friend Bonnie safe and help her accept her gift."

"She's already done that." Damon rolled his eyes and Elena elbowed him in the stomach. Emily gave a giggle and said, "Good. Please continue when you get back to your time. Now we shall go into the store and you'll each get five outfits and then I shall show you back to the Salvatore Mansion."

"There are going to be a lot of question there too. Like why are there two Katherine's and Two Damon's?" Damon frowned as they walked in to the store.

"I will tell them that Jonathon Gilbert had created a time machine and you two are distant relatives. They will not know about Damon's vampirism. Except fro Katherine, Damon and Stefan of course."

"It's would be kind of hard to hide things from myself." Damon said with an eye roll. Elena glared at him and Emily frowned. "Please just get your clothes, get changed and we will go."

Elena quickly looked through and then turned to Emily. "Which clothes do Katherine not have?"

Emily smiled. "You're much more considerate than Katherine. She would've just gotten what she wanted not mattering if it would make the other mad." Elena smiled at her and Damon said, "And knowing Katherine, if one girl had the same dress as her she'd go on a mad killing spree."

Elena nodded as Emily showed her the ones that Katherine didn't own. They were all black and purple. Weird. Those were Elena's favorite colors. Apparently Katherine liked her colors. Elena changed into the corset with Emily's help and she placed the large black dress on. The dress was pure black except for a purple ribbon that surrounded the waist.

Damon came out in a pair of cream pants with strap over his shoulders and a white t-shirt and a cream jacket to match. "I think I actually owned this back in the day."

Elena smiled at him and he walked over to her and placed his hands on her waist. "Any chance of getting that off?" He said playing with the dress.

"Maybe later." Elena said and placed her hands on his arms and Damon placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Remember you're in 1864. No public displays of affection." Emily said as she paid for the clothing and walked them towards the Salvatore Mansion.

"This is an excellent time for the two of to show up." Emily said.

"Really, why is that?" Damon asked with a bored tone.

"Jonathan Gilbert has been working on a machine to bring him to the future. The townspeople will be easy to persuade that you are from the future. You must also remember that you are going to be relatives, and not yourself. So Elena, you must explain that you are related to Jonathon and that Damon you aren't yourself, so you are apart of the 7th generation Salvatore's."

"I think you already said that." Damon smirked.

"I bet I did, but knowing you, you ignored me." Emily said as they came to the Salvatore Mansion. Damon smirked at her and Emily stopped. "Please stay here while I inform Jonathon that his invention has worked."

Damon and Elena agreed and watched Emily go inside. "I never did like that Emily witch."

Elena frowned at him and said, "Please behave. I really don't want the townspeople freaking out on us if you get angry and sprout some fangs."

"Fine, fine, but only if you promise me that I get laid at least once." Damon winked at her.

"I already gave you the answer to that earlier." She smiled at him as Emily came out again.

"Giuseppe and Jonathan are very excited to meet the two of you. Giuseppe said that you may both stay at the house if he likes the two of you." Emily said as she opened the door to them.

"Mr. Salvatore and Mr. Gilbert, they are here." Emily called. Elena watched as Giuseppe and Jonathon rushed out to the parlor. They both walked to Damon and Elena.

"Mr. Salvatore, Mr. Gilbert. This is Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore." Emily said as she heard Katherine calling for her. "I must leave please get yourselves acquainted."

Giuseppe nodded and Emily rushed up the stairs. "Amazing. You look just like Katherine and Damon."

"I am related to the original Damon." Damon said with Elena's hand in his own.

"But you." Jonathon said looking to Elena. "Look like Katherine. But yet you're a Gilbert."

"Yes, I suppose I could consider you a very great grandfather but I don't know why I look like a Pierce." Elena said.

"Interesting." Jonathon said. Giuseppe led them into the large living room. "I don't know how we are supposed to tell you both apart from Katherine and Damon."

"I guess we could try to find something that makes us look different." Elena suggested.

"Fantastic idea, we shall go get them." Jonathon and Giuseppe said as they walked away and up the stairs.

"I feel really uncomfortable with my father, I hated him for the longest time." Damon said as he leaned back onto the couch. It was still uncomfortable. "We're stuck here until December so you're going to have to suck it up."

"You could try and suck something else." He winked. Elena glared and felt very tempted to hit him. Hard. But she was interrupted by footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Katherine isn't home at the moment but I managed to find Damon and Stefan." John said as he led the two brothers into the living room.

"We have council business to attend too. We shall be back later." Giuseppe said as he and Jonathon walked out of the house leaving Damon and Elena alone with Damon and Stefan.

"Katherine?" Stefan asked. Elena frowned and said, "Elena. Elena Gilbert."

"Elena?" The past Damon asked. The future Damon smirked and said, "Yes, Elena. Do you really have to guess my name?"

"It's amazing actually. You're name is Damon Salvatore too?" The past Damon asked.

"I am Damon Salvatore." Damon smirked as the other Damon and Stefan took a seat.

"No I am." The other Damon frowned.

Stefan and Elena sat quiet as they fired back and forth for whom was actually the real Damon. Until there was another girls voice coming in through the doorway.

"Stefan! Damon!" She called. Both the past Damon and Stefan's faces lit up as Katherine walked into the room. The future Damon rolled his eyes and Katherine glared at the both of them.

"Me?" She asked. Stefan looked up and said, "No this is Elena Gilbert and a different generation Damon Salvatore."

"A different generation? As in from the future?" Katherine asked. Damon frowned at her; she looked as if she was thinking. Damon hated Katherine and now here she was, playing with his human mind.

"No shit Sherlock." Future Damon muttered and Elena glared at him. "You promised."

"Sorry." He frowned. Katherine inhaled Damon's scent and then the future Damon's. It was almost identical. Then she listened for the heartbeat and found none. Katherine smirked. "I think that this is surreal how I look so much like him." The past Damon said.

"We're the same person." Damon frowned and leaned back on the couch and waited for some sort of response.

"The same person? How is that even possible?" Stefan asked. Damon rolled his eyes and said, "Think of it like this. I'm dead."

Damon's eyes widened and Stefan went pale. "So you're actually me?"

"I was so stupid as a human." Damon muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hey!" The past Damon exclaimed. "What about you?" Katherine said directing it at Elena.

"If Damon's dead in the future, what about Stefan and why do you look so much like me?" Katherine asked as she was pulled onto Stefan's lap.

Damon and Elena looked over to each other and silently decided to agree to tell them. "Stefan's dead too. I have no idea how why I look over so much like you."

"Well how do we tell one another apart?" Stefan asked. Future Damon looked at Damon and said, "I don't have curly hair anymore, although I have to say I made it work." He stopped and winked at Elena and she frowned. "And I also have a ring." He said pointing to the stone.

Katherine smirked and said, "Does Elena have a ring?"

Elena held up her hands and said, "I'm still human. I don't need a ring."

"Excellent, that's how we'll tell each other a part, and I also have curly hair, while you have straight hair." Katherine said. She could sense Damon's hatred towards her and she smirked. She loved playing the game she did with him, and it was about to get a lot more exciting with two of them around. But the first step was to act like he was nothing and continue on with the past Damon and Stefan.

"Great." Stefan said as he got up. "I would ask to show you around but seeing as how you've lived here, I'll let you go around." Damon smirked at him and he and Katherine shuffled out of the room. Damon sat there and Elena leaned into Damon and he put his arm around her.

"So I'm with you when I'm dead?" The past Damon asked Elena.

"It takes a lot to get there." Damon said. "You probably thought you'd be with Katherine forever."

"Yeah, that's what she promised me." He said.

"Well I'm not going to swing anyone's vote." Elena said as smiled at him. Just then Emily, Giuseppe and Jonathon walked in.

"The council is going to let you two stay here until you have to return to the future, as long as you don't speak much of it. We want things to stay a surprise." Jonathan said.

"Thank you Mr. Gilbert, Mr. Salvatore." Elena said.

"Um, Damon, this one." He said patting the curly haired one. "Can you show them to a room."

"Of course." He gave a fake smile and brought them up the stairs. Emily followed and when they were out of sight of Jonathon and Giuseppe Emily said something, "The spell is complete. When you leave back to the future the town will have no memory of the two of you visiting, except for your future selfs and nothing will change."

"Thank you Emily." Elena said. "You are welcome but please keep your end of the deal."

"Of course." Elena said as the past Damon led them into a large room.

"Ah, the old guest room where I used to play war with Stefan." Future Damon said as he sat down on the bed and kicked his feet up.

"You still remember that?" The other asked.

"I remember everything, in very vivid detail, and I think I'd like to make another memory here." He said with a wink towards Elena. The past Damon smirked. "Glad to see I haven't changed." He laughed as he walked out of the room.

"Come on Elena, there's no one to interrupt and no one to tell us what to do." Damon smirked as he got up and pulled Elena to him. He placed hard kisses on her lips until she finally responded with kisses just as hard and fierce.

Damon was getting pretty happy with himself as he flung Elena on to the bed just as someone knocked on the door.

"It's Stefan, can we talk?" He asked. Damon frowned as he looked at Elena.

**X**

_**OK, so this chapter was probably boring but you have to understand that yes, I have to make everything seem ok so this chapter was boring but we are going to get to the good stuff and I do have a plot for this story so I promise that the new chapter will be a lot more fun! Ok, so reviews please! **_

_**Damon and Damon are hard to tell apart huh.**_

_**What's the old Damon going to think about the differences in Katherine and Elena? **_

_**What's Stefan going to say?**_

_**What are Katherine's ideas? **_

_**What the hell is going to happen? **_

_**Can you Review for me? **_

_**Taylor **_


	3. Tell Me About It

I'm back! Did anyone want more? I have been craving to write this! I have a plot and it's going into action.

**X**

**Previously:**

"**Come on Elena, there's no one to interrupt and no one to tell us what to do." Damon smirked as he got up and pulled Elena to him. He placed hard kisses on her lips until she finally responded with kisses just as hard and fierce.**

**Damon was getting pretty happy with himself as he flung Elena on to the bed just as someone knocked on the door.**

"**It's Stefan, can we talk?" He asked. Damon frowned as he looked at Elena.**

**X**

Our Past Haunts Us

Chapter Three: Tell Me About It

"Come in." Elena said as Damon moved up to the headboard. Elena cuddled in beside him. Her dress spread out across everywhere. She was very uncomfortable in the black dress. It made her feel too formal. She missed her skinny jeans.

"Thanks." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Can you guys tell me about the future?"

"The future is filled with mystical squirrels and babies." Damon laughed. Stefan frowned, "You're still the same Damon I see."

"Yup!" He smirked as he put an arm around Elena.

"I'm sorry Stefan, but we can't say much. We promised your father and Jonathon." Elena sighed, "But I can tell you, that you seem quite happy."

Stefan smiled and said, "Too bad, it's a fascinating subject."

"I suppose, but we're stuck here so maybe later I'll give you the details." Damon winked. Stefan smiled at him and said, "Sorry for interrupting I will let you two be alone."

Elena smiled as he walked away. Damon smirked and said, "Now that he's gone."

"We can just sit here." Elena teased.

"Elena." Damon whined. "Come on Damon, we have this entire place to be at. We can go do something outside." Elena said as she got up.

"Like what?" Damon asked as he followed her.

"I don't know. What did you and Stefan do?" Elena asked.

"We spent most of our days in the maze. We loved to play in there." Damon said as Elena walked down the stairs.

"Then let's go." She smiled and Damon brought her down. Damon grabbed her hand and led her to the little maze near the old statue where he had once found Stefan and Katherine playing tag when he came home from the confederacy.

**X**

Katherine stood in her room watching that Elena girl play around with the future Damon. She needed a plan to get him too. Nobody was going to take away his boys. Especially some human doppelganger. Katherine frowned as the past Damon walked into the room.

"Hello Katherine." Damon smirked suggestively. Katherine turned around and smiled at him. "Hello Damon."

"What's wrong? You seem upset." Damon frowned.

"It's just this new girl, Elena. She has taken you away from me." Katherine frowned.

"Well something must've happened in the future. But I'm all yours at the moment." Damon smirked and walked over to Katherine.

"I suppose." Katherine said as Damon kissed her. She was going to change the future Damon's mind, no matter what it took.

"Why don't you go get a drink or something? I need some time to think." Katherine said to Damon. He nodded and walked out of the room.

**X**

Giuseppe watched from the window. He watched the future Damon run around the gardens with Elena.

"We could send him to the confederacy! Keep the original Damon here. He knows all about the war and how to defeat the soldiers and vampires." He said to Jonathan.

"He could! We should approach him about it." He suggested. Giuseppe smiled and said, "Tomorrow. If we send him off it has to be in the next few days. Just let him get settled in tonight. Allow him to adjust."

"Alright." Jonathon said. "But we must inform him about the vampires."

"But what about the Elena girl?" Giuseppe asked.

"We allow her to go about her business. She may use the gardens and resources as she pleases." Jonathon said.

"Ok, we shall do exactly that." He agreed as they continued to watch the couple.

**X**

"I'm going to show you something." Future Damon said with a smile.

"What's that?" Elena asked with a smile as Damon took her hand and brought her forward.

"Something important to me that got lost in The Battle of Willow Creek." Damon said as he led her to the creek. It was still so peaceful but Elena knew it didn't stay that way for long. As they walked further Elena saw small tombstones on the ground.

"This is where my mother is buried." Damon said showing her a small headstone with roses all around it. Elena squatted down to the tombstone and read it.

_Rosemary Isabelle-Salvatore_

_1834 – 1859_

_A loved wife, mother, daughter and sister. _

"Damon…" Elena said as she got up to his level. He saw that his eyes had small tears forming in them.

"It's nothing Elena. Everyone else has died in the future." Damon said putting up the wall that showed no emotion.

"It hurts Damon, you saw last night that it does hurt." Elena smiled weakly at him and hugged him. Damon was taken off guard but allowed Elena to hug him. He needed a hug. His mother was the best person in his life. When she died he was depressed for months. It could have possibly been a year.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his ear as she held him tighter. Damon smirked and pulled her back from him and said, "I think sex will make the pain go away."

"Seriously?" Elena laughed as she hit his chest. Damon laughed and took Elena back to the house.

But back in the bushes, Damon had never noticed the past Damon watching the two of them.

Damon had watched the future Damon and Elena go to his mother's grave. Or in this case the future Damon's grave also. Elena had been so sweet to him, and sympathetic.

He wondered what Katherine would be like if he brought her here. Speaking of Katherine, "Hello Damon."

Damon turned around to see Katherine. "Hello."

"Mind telling me what you're doing out here?" Katherine asked.

"I'm going to see my mother's grave, would you like to accompany me?" Damon asked as he extended his arm to her.

"No, human deaths are pointless to me. I'd prefer to go back to the house and run around the gardens." Katherine smirked.

"Oh, I see. I shall accompany you." Damon said frowning. Katherine didn't give a damn, but he still loved her.

**X**

"No, later Damon." Elena giggled as she was pinned down on the bed and Damon was tickling her.

"Yes, Elena. I'm bored." Damon said still tickling her. Damon smirked when she started giggling uncontrollably.

"Damon, come on. Later, we have a long time here. Can't we just adjust first?" Elena said with giggles.

"I have adjusted, I think we need to enjoy ourselves now." He smirked and tickled her faster.

"D-Damon!" She cried as Damon stopped for a second to allow her to breath.

"Yes?" He asked bending his face down to hers. Elena smiled at him and whispered, "You're an idiot."

"Hey!" He frowned as Elena slipped out from under him. Elena gave him a one of a kind Elena smirk and she looked at the old clock. It was nearing 7:30.

"Aw, poor baby. Not getting laid." She laughed as she walked to the door.

"I'm going to stay up here and pout." Damon said and then as promised started pouting. Elena giggled and said, "I'll be up in a little while."

"I'll be here… pouting, alone, and upset." Damon said giving Elena the guilt trip.

"Ok." She said as she stepped out of the room. She walked down the stairs to get her dresses that she had forgotten about downstairs. She walked down carefully not to step on her dress and fall down the stairs. She walked into the living room to see a bunch of men having drinks and talking.

"Ah, Miss Gilbert or Miss Pierce?" One man asked.

"Um, yea Miss Gilbert. But please call me Elena." She said as she entered the living room.

"Of course, I am Mayor Lockwood, It's a pleasure." He said extending his hand to her.

"The pleasure is all mine." Elena said as she took his hand and he shook it lightly before letting go.

"I will just collect my clothing and leave you to your party." Elena said as she walked towards the dresses on the couch. She saw that Damon's clothes were already gone.

"Please, come sit. Have a few drinks." Giuseppe suggested as he poured her a drink and passed it too her.

"I don't drink, sorry, but thank you for the offer. I also must be getting upstairs to Damon. I don't want to keep anyone waiting." Elena said with a smile.

"Of course, please don't keep him waiting." Giuseppe nodded. Elena walked off, she was getting used to talking in full complete sentences with out using the slang she used every day. She knew that they wouldn't understand it.

Elena walked up the stairs and bumped into someone. Elena jumped back a little and looked up to see Stefan.

"I am so sorry." She said blushing slightly. Stefan smiled and said, "No it's my fault." He said steadying her.

"No, I wasn't paying attention. Don't blame yourself, you do that too much in the future." She smiled.

Stefan smiled and said, "You are quite different from Katherine. She doesn't apologize."

"I know. I've heard all the stories and seen all the pictures." Elena smiled.

"Really?" Stefan asked. Elena nodded. "Yes, I was quite interested in them." She smiled.

"What else do you know about our time?" Stefan asked.

"A few battles here, a few deaths there and that's all I can tell you for know." Elena smiled.

"That's great. Please, call if you need any help." Stefan said as he stepped around her. Elena nodded and walked into the bedroom where Damon was.

Elena stepped into the room to see Damon topless and lounging on the bed shuffling through a book.

"Someone's popular in this house." Damon said as he smirked at her without looking up from the book.

"Someone was just trying to get her dresses and get back upstairs." Elena mocked as she opened up the closet to see Damon's things already put away. She started to hang up clothes as Damon smirked at her.

"My father tried to get you to drink? That's gross." Damon said throwing the book on to the floor and walking over to her as she hung up the last of her dresses.

"I don't drink anymore, ever since Georgia, I have learned my lesson." Elena said as Damon wrapped his hands around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"You were fun. Too bad we never got to the hotel room." Damon smirked as he licked her neck up to her ear. Elena shivered and Damon smirked.

"I think we were never going to get to the hotel room that trip." Elena said as Damon slowly led her back to the bed.

"If that vampire hadn't attacked me, we would've been getting it on in a hotel room." He smirked.

"You wish." She muttered. Damon frowned and said. "You were attracted to me the first day I met you."

"And you just wanted to get into my pants." Elena grumbled.

"And now I'm about too." Damon smirked as he fell on top of Elena and started placing kisses all along her neck.

**X**

"So he is going to fight?" Mayor Lockwood asked.

"We are going to ask him tomorrow yes." Jonathon said.

"What if he declines the offer?" Lockwood asked.

"Then we threaten something important to him."

"Like what?"

"Elena. She's the only thing that we know about that will make him do anything."

"What if he says no?"

"Then Elena burns in the church when we do the vampire round-up."

"What?" Stefan asked as he walked into the living room where Jonathan and Giuseppe were talking.

"It's none of your concern Stefan." Jonathan said.

"Elena hasn't done anything wrong." Stefan frowned. "Just forget everything you heard tonight." Giuseppe said as he shuffled Stefan out of the living room.

Stefan knew that killing innocent people was wrong but he had to stay out of it. It was none of his business what his father and the council decided to do, but one day he would be apart of the council and he could put his two cents in.

Stefan walked out into the bright sunlight to see Katherine walking around with the past Damon. Katherine noticed Stefan and smiled at him and told the past Damon something and walked towards him.

"Hi Stefan, can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Of course. Anything for you Katherine." He said.

"I heard about their plan for the future Damon and what they were planning on doing to Elena if he refuses." Katherine said with a smirk.

"It's it horrible. She didn't do anything to need to be put in that situation." Stefan said.

"No, just leave it alone and if you do anything to interfere with them, I will harm you and everyone else around you. I don't like Elena. She's too sweet and kind." Katherine frowned.

Stefan just nodded. "I'll leave it alone Katherine, I promise."

"Good. Now come join Damon and I in a game of tag." She smirked.

"Of course." He said as he walked with her over to Damon. Stefan frowned and started to play her game again.

**X**

**The Next Morning: **

Elena woke up to Damon snuggled into her from behind, spooning her. Elena shuffled and opened her eyes.

"Good morning kitten." He smirked and she opened her eyes to see she was in some sort of olden days nightgown.

"Morning." She said as she got up and walked to the closet.

"Aw, no morning after?" Damon asked as he moved himself to look at her.

"No, no morning after." Elena said as she pulled out a gown. Damon frowned and Elena smiled.

"Can you help me with this stupid corset?" Elena asked as she slipped it on and fumbled with the back of it.

"Sure, when I get my morning after." Damon smirked. Elena frowned and said, "Fine, I'll just go get Stefan or the other Damon to do it."

Damon pouted and said, "Fine. Just because I don't want them doing anything to you."

"You don't want yourself to do anything to me? That's sounds weird." Elena smirked.

"You know what I meant." Damon frowned and he quickly pulled the corset tight and he used his vampire speed to be done faster.

"There." He said as he turned her too him. Damon leaned in and kissed her before there was a knock on the door.

"Damon? It's Giuseppe. Can I speak to you privately?" He asked. Damon pulled away from Elena and frowned, she nodded at him to go and he pouted.

"Yes, just let me get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." He said.

"I'll be in the living room." He said as Damon heard him walk away.

Damon quickly got dressed and walked to the door. "I'll be back soon."

"Ok." She said with a smile as she managed to get the dress on.

Damon walked down the stairs to see Giuseppe.

"We need you Damon." Giuseppe frowned.

"For what?" Damon asked with a scowl.

"I suppose you already know about the confederacy and how there is going to be a battle at Willow Creek." He asked.

"Yes, I am familiar." Damon said as he sat down.

"Well, you see we were going to send the original Damon to fight but since you are at a much higher level than us. We need you to go just for about 10 days." He explained.

"No, I'm not made to fight." Damon frowned, telling pretty much a complete lie.

"Then you'll have to face consequences. We are prepared to harm Elena, if you do not oblige." He scowled back.

"Don't you dare touch Elena, or I will bring harm to you." Damon threatened. "And what could you possibly do to her when I'm here?"

"We have poison Damon, she has to eat. We can poison anything in this house and if she takes one bite she'll be dead."

"I'll go, but if she's dead…" Damon said until Giuseppe interrupted.

"Then you will go out today with an escort and go to war for ten days. You'll be back after and Elena will be untouched." Giuseppe said.

"I swear to god if she has one scratch on her when I come back there will be hell to pay." Damon hissed.

"Don't call on hell! It may respond! Now go say goodbye and be back down here in ten minutes to see your escort." Giuseppe smiled.

Damon wanted to punch him but he walked up the stairs with his fists in his pockets.

"There you are." Elena smiled as she walked up to him and kissed him.

"I have to leave." Damon said.

"What?" Elena asked with a frown.

"They've decided to send me to the battles." Damon frowned holding her tighter.

"Then just say no." Elena said with tears in her eyes.

"I can't. If I say no, then they hurt you. I can't let that happen." Damon said grabbing Elena's hand and walking her to the door.

"How long are you going to be gone for?" She asked.

"For ten days. I am so sorry Elena." Damon said as they walked down the stairs.

"I understand, just please be careful." Elena said with tears in her eyes.

"I will, immortal remember, nothing but wood will harm me." Damon said joking around.

"Stop being an asshole." She whispered as she came down the stairs with him and there was a man standing there waiting for him.

"I'll be back." Damon said as he turned to Elena and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Ok." She said as tears rolled down her face. Damon walked out with the man and into a large carriage that took him away.

**X**

Katherine smiled as she heard Damon leaving and Elena heartbroken. It had been Katherine who had placed the idea into Jonathon's mind to send him off, leaving Elena vulnerable against her.

Damon and Stefan would do as she wished and she knew exactly what she was going to do with Elena. She was going to compel all memories of the Salvatore's away.

**X**

_**Ok, I understand that some of you might think that Damon wouldn't just leave Elena like that but,,, it's part of the story ok, it just gives it time to build up! **_

_**Damon leaving Elena to the wrath of Katherine? **_

_**Damon noticing Katherine's mean comments towards his dead mother while Elena comforted the other Damon?**_

_**Stefan noticing that Elena is nicer than Katherine? **_

_**Katherine's Plan? **_

_**Review!**_


	4. Solitary

**X**

**Previously:**

"**I'll be back." Damon said as he turned to Elena and placed a kiss on her lips.**

"**Ok." She said as tears rolled down her face. Damon walked out with the man and into a large carriage that took him away.**

**Katherine smiled as she heard Damon leaving and Elena heartbroken. It had been Katherine who had placed the idea into Jonathon's mind to send him off, leaving Elena vulnerable against her.**

**Damon and Stefan would do as she wished and she knew exactly what she was going to do with Elena. She was going to compel all memories of the Salvatore's away.**

**X**

Our Past Haunts Us

Chapter Four: Solitary

It had been a few hours since Damon had left and Elena was bored and she was a little upset. Damon wouldn't be back for a while and she was left without anyone to talk to really. She could probably talk to the past Damon and Stefan but they were probably more interested in Katherine.

Elena missed her diary she wished she could write. Then she remembered that Jonathan Gilbert was a journal fanatic that he could possibly have an idea to where to get one. Elena got up from the living room and to the kitchen where she found Giuseppe.

"Miss Gilbert, what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked as he looked up from his book that he was reading at the table.

"I was wondering if you knew where Mr. Gilbert is at." She asked, surprised that he could tell her apart from Katherine so well. It had to be the hair and the black dress that did it for him.

"I do believe that he is outside at the gardens. Is there something you need?" He asked.

"I have a journal back in the future and I just want to know where I could find one to write in." Elena said as she smiled at him and started towards the gardens.

"I have an extra one if you would like." Giuseppe said following her.

"I would appreciate it." Elena said. He smiled and said, "You certainly act like a Gilbert, he loves to journal, and knowing that you are still doing it, it must be popular among them."

"Yes, I suppose." Elena said as he pulled a book off the shelf and passed it too her. "Empty and ready for writing." He smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore." Elena said as she took the book.

"You can call me Giuseppe." He said as he left the room. Elena smiled and looked around for a pen or something. Until she saw a small pen that constantly needed ink she tried to remember if she had a pen in her purse.

Elena walked up the stairs and saw that she had a black inked pen and smiled. Thank god, she could go outside to write. Elena walked out to near to the gardens but sat down on the ground and leaned against a large tree.

Elena began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I suppose you aren't really my diary back home, but you'll do. We have a problem going on, Damon and I; we're stuck in 1864, when Katherine appeared for Damon and Stefan. So here I am stuck in the middle of everything with Katherine, a future Damon, a past Damon and Stefan. _

_Emily had helped Damon and I get adjusted. She had gotten us here with the olden day Salvatore's. Now Damon has gone to the war because the past Damon wasn't as smart as the future Damon, but if you ask me, Damon's just got a different hair cut and the town thinks he's smarter. _

_I also saw Stefan and Damon's mother's tombstone. I felt so bad for Damon, he had lost his mother, and just like myself and for the first time I saw tears in Damon's eyes. He looked so sad, and I just can't let him be like that. _

_Elena._

**X**

The past Damon watched Elena write in a journal and he smiled. He liked Elena, she seemed sweet but she seemed to stick to herself. Katherine was with Stefan; he honestly hated the fact that she was technically cheated on him. It also seemed that in the future he was with her, so maybe he should get to know Elena.

Damon walked out of the house to see her continually scribbling away on the book and he smiled. Once a Gilbert, always a Gilbert, then he watched Elena sigh and then continue writing.

"Writing about me?" He asked in a cocky tone. Elena jumped and looked up to see him smirking down at her.

"Well, technically I guess." She laughed as Damon took a seat next to her.

"That's funny." Damon said as she closed up the book. Damon smiled at her and said. "You know you are just like the future Damon, cocky, arrogant…"

"Amazingly gorgeous?" Damon asked as he fluttered his eyelashes at her.

"Modest." Elena finished sarcastically. Damon smirked and said, "So what are you doing out here all alone? Shouldn't I… I mean… um, other Damon be with you?"

"He got sent off to the battles." Elena said as she turned to him and frowned.

"Oh, I thought I was supposed to go." He said.

"Apparently the other Damon was smarter and they wanted to send him because he knew what was going to happen." Elena frowned.

"I feel so loved in this house. My father hates me, Stefan's sleeping with my girlfriend and now I'm unintelligent." Damon frowned back.

"Then get rid of Katherine, have some vervain so she can't control you any longer." Elena suggested.

"But I love her, I couldn't just stop seeing her." He frowned.

"Yes, but do you really want to share a girl with your brother for the rest of eternity?" Elena asked.

"No, I suppose not but as I can tell, I don't stay with Katherine forever. I end up with you." Damon said back.

"Yes, you do but we haven't been together for long." Elena said turning around to look at him better.

"Really? You seem to know him… me… future me, quite well."

"I was dating Stefan for a long time before that, but Stefan and I broke up. We became friends and then not even 2 days ago we had just started dating." Elena said.

"Oh, I see. But I do love Katherine, but I really don't want to share her for the time I have left with her." Damon said.

"Then go to her, but make sure your wearing vervain, and ask her to choose and tell her that you don't want to share anymore." Elena suggested.

"I'll think about it." He said as he got up.

"Ok, well if you need anyone to talk to, come around." Elena said as she smiled at him.

"I will." He said as he walked away. Damon walked up the stairs and into the house. Elena smiled and continued writing away in her new journal.

**X**

Katherine had just finished up with the compelling and seducing of Stefan Salvatore. He was walking back to his room and now Katherine was on her mission to compel Elena to forget the Salvatore brothers. She knew that Damon (Past) was talking to her but she didn't pick up the words.

Katherine walked down the stairs and saw Elena stand up with a book and some sort of writing device in her hand and walk towards the door.

"Elena, may I speak to you?" Katherine asked as she exited the house. Elena frowned but obliged as Katherine took her off to a secluded area.

"How long have you known the Salvatore's in the future?" She asked.

"About 7, maybe 8 months, why?" She asked as she felt for the vervain chain on her neck.

"Because, they're mine to play with and I don't want you interfering with my toys." Katherine said with a frown.

"I'm not interfering with your toys, and plus they're people Katherine. They have emotions and are living." Elena said.

"But yet you are! I know that Damon was talking to you earlier!" Katherine snapped.

"We were just talking." Elena said. Katherine scowled and her eyes and face changed as she grabbed her neck and pinned her up against the tree.

"Just talking! I doubt that!" She snapped as Elena gasped for breath. Katherine looked at Elena and looked deep into her eyes.

"You will forget everything about the Salvatore brothers and about them completely! Do you understand?" She hissed as Elena realized what she was doing. Compelling her to forget about them? What a bitch! Elena just looked in to her eyes and said, "I understand."

Katherine smirked and rammed her head against the tree before letting go of her and letting her slump to the ground. She smiled and walked away, leaving Elena.

Katherine walked away to go and do some shopping, she was bored and Pearl had agreed to meet up with her, and now with Elena forgetting about the Salvatore's she could do what she pleased.

**X**

Both Stefan and Damon had been walking towards their mother's headstone as they overheard talking, and Damon being Damon he wanted to eavesdrop and Stefan just went along with the idea.

"Who is it?" Damon whispered as Stefan looked around the corner. Stefan saw Elena being choked against a tree and Katherine compelling her. Stefan pulled Damon forward so he could see. He saw Katherine choking Elena and then compelling.

Damon and Stefan could lightly hear the words coming out of Katherine's mouth. "You will forget everything about the Salvatore brothers and about them completely! Do you understand?"

Stefan and Damon watched as Elena replied simply with an, "I understand." Stefan and Damon gulped, Elena had no memory of them now, and what was she supposed to do when the future Damon appeared again? They watched Katherine slam Elena's head against the tree and then walk away laughing.

Elena was slumped against the ground with her hand on her head and Stefan and Damon ran around the corner to help her when they were sure Katherine was out of range.

"Elena?" Stefan asked as he shook her slightly. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at them.

"I don't think she remembers us." Damon said with a frown.

"I only got hit on the head, I still remember you guys." Elena said as she tried to sit up against the tree that her head had just got rammed into.

"But how? We just saw Katherine compel you to forget us." Damon said as Elena finally managed to sit up with Stefan's help.

"The future Stefan gave me this necklace." She said pointing to the necklace by her collarbone. "It contains vervain. He actually gave it to me to protect me from the future Damon, but it comes in handy with other vampires."

"Well, at least she didn't erase your memories of us." Damon said.

"Yes, but the problem is that she tried to, which means she's being selfish." Stefan said to Damon.

"Really?" Elena asked sarcastically as she picked up the book and pen she hadn't realized she'd dropped and tried to stand up.

"What if she compels us to forget that this happened?" Damon asked.

"Just wear some vervain, like I said earlier." Elena said as she managed to get up.

"Won't she smell it on us?" Stefan asked as he helped steady Elena.

"No, she didn't smell mine at all actually." Elena said, "Or she wouldn't have tried to compel me at all."

"I suppose." Stefan said as Elena calmed herself down and she frowned.

"You ok? You seem a little off." Stefan asked.

"Just a hard hit I guess." Elena said as Damon took her hand and led her towards the house.

"You need some rest, we'll tell father that you fell and hit your head." Damon said he let go of her head as they reached the stairs.

"Of, course, thanks Damon, Stefan." She said as she walked towards the stairs. Then she turned to them and said, "Consider the vervain, I don't want anything to happen to you guys."

Damon and Stefan nodded and watched Elena go up to the stairs and into the room she was staying in.

Damon shook his head and laughed to himself. "What?" Stefan asked as he looked to Damon.

"She cares about us." He smiled, thinking of the differences between Elena and Katherine.

"Of course she does, she doesn't want us hurt." Stefan said as they made their way to the living room.

"But she cares about us Stefan, that's something that Katherine has never done. I told her that I loved her and she ended up nodding and saying 'I know' and then nothing else. I also tried to show her the headstone of mother and Katherine didn't care, but I saw the future Damon show Elena and she comforted him, um, me. Did we make the right choice choosing Katherine?" Damon asked.

"Of course we did. It's Katherine right?" Stefan asked, almost as if he was trying to reassure himself that it was Katherine that he loved and that he had only friendly feelings towards Elena.

"I suppose but Elena is so much kinder and appreciates us, while Katherine uses both of us at the same time." Damon pointed out as he looked to where he knew his father's stash of the herb was.

"I'm going to stay with Katherine, she can sometimes be kind." Stefan said unsure of his words.

"Congratulations." Damon said sarcastically as he looked to the herb and Stefan looked at him funny.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Taking Elena's advice, you saw what she tried to do to Elena a few minutes ago, I don't want that to be me to fall for her compulsion." Damon said as he looked at the herb and put it into a glass of liquor and drank the entire glass.

"I'm not sure if I want to quite yet." Stefan said as Damon clicked his tongue to the new taste.

"Up to you brother." Damon said as he walked off and to the outdoors.

Stefan looked at the vervain drawer and then back to the outside. He had some thinking to do, like who was this Elena really? Was she better than Katherine, like Damon had said? These were the questions that he wondered but he didn't know if he liked the answers.

**X**

Katherine walked the streets of Mystic Falls as she smirked to herself as Pearl accompanied her to the local dress shop.

"So you just compelled her to forget them?" Pearl asked with a frown.

"Yes, because that would interfere with my plans for the Salvatore's." Katherine smirked.

"And that would be?" Pearl asked. She had never been completely on board with Katherine's manipulative ways and games but she had put her trust into Katherine, just as Emily had. She was stuck for eternity, and she couldn't possibly live with the consequences that came along with leaving her alone.

"To change them as soon as possible and rid the world of Elena Gilbert." Katherine said as she cringed at the name coming off her lips.

"What did she ever do to you Katherine? She doesn't even know you in the future. Damon and Stefan had apparently moved on, unless you're with Stefan." Pearl said.

"No, it's not because of that, it's personal reasons but nonetheless, I was going to leave them anyway. I was going to seduce, bite, change and leave, as always. I am getting Emily to make them the stones as we speak." Katherine smirked.

"When are you leaving them?" Pearl asked, wanting time to be able to prepare young Annabelle to leave again.

"In a few weeks actually, after the Founder's Day Miss Mystic Falls thing." Katherine smirked.

"Are you going to be participating?" Pearl asked knowing that's what she wanted to hear from her.

"No, no. I'm a Pierce not some stupid Founding family of this pointless town. You know what I say?" Katherine asked.

"What?" Pearl asked as the reached the shops.

"That when I leave the Salvatore's, we burn the town down, leaving nothing left." Katherine smiled at herself for the amazing thought she had.

"Why? These are innocent people Katherine! Nobody else needs to die from your stupid plans!" Pearl snapped.

"They are not stupid! They are genius and this town has no purpose! It's pointless and I would like to watch these Vampire hating citizens burn to death." Katherine winked at Pearl as she walked inside.

Pearl sighed but walked in behind Katherine, obeying her wishes, as usual. Nobody needed to die. But in Pearl's mind there was one who needed a death sentence or something and it was Katherine, the bitch that had always held her hostage to her and was forced to be her friend.

Maybe she would switch to Elena's side, after hearing Katherine's rant on how sweet and caring she was, maybe it was just what Pearl needed to keep herself away from Katherine.

Just maybe…

**X**

_**Ok, so I know that Pearl seems a little OOC, but after a few years with Katherine ,I think that you'd eventually snap! **_

_**Damon and Stefan comparing Katherine and Elena?**_

_**What do you think is going to happen with Damon if Katherine finds out about the vervain? **_

_**Stefan? Going to pick or stay away from it? **_

_**Pearl turning over to Elena's side? Yes? No? **_

_**Anyone want Anna in the story? I might add her in soon. **_

_**Katherine's plan? What do you think about it? **_

_**Want any other characters in the story? Or more of a character, such as Giuseppe, Jonathon, the Mayor, Future Damon? **_

_**Ok, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I want you too review with comments, requests, CRITICISM! Please, I want you to tear apart the chapter, tell me what you liked, what you hated! Please tell me! I want to thank JessicaXbabes for always giving me that push to make my stories better! All of them! Thanks! Love you! **_

_**- Taylor **_


	5. Making A Choice

Just to get a few things straight here, I get that Damon wasn't compelled by Katherine as much as Stefan but if he wasn't under compulsion as often he would have a little more free will? Correct? So anyways, don't question what I write because it's all leading up to something big. Promise! But I love the criticism!

**X**

**Previously:**

"**What are you doing?" Stefan asked.**

"**Taking Elena's advice, you saw what she tried to do to Elena a few minutes ago, I don't want that to be me to fall for her compulsion." Damon said as he looked at the herb and put it into a glass of liquor and drank the entire glass.**

"**I'm not sure if I want to quite yet." Stefan said as Damon clicked his tongue to the new taste.**

"**Up to you brother." Damon said as he walked off and to the outdoors.**

**X**

**Maybe she would switch to Elena's side, after hearing Katherine's rant on how sweet and caring she was, maybe it was just what Pearl needed to keep herself away from Katherine.**

**Just maybe…**

**X**

Our Past Haunts Us 

Chapter Five: Making a Choice

It had been a few days since the future Damon had left for battle and Elena was sick and tired of being to herself. Sure Katherine had found out about how her compulsion didn't work and she was madder then a wet hen, but Elena shrugged it off, she didn't want to deal with Katherine at all.

Damon hadn't slept with Katherine in a few days also. He had taken his first dose of vervain and wasn't a huge fan of the taste, so he had gotten a small bracelet that was packed with it. Sometimes Katherine would suggest they do something but he would always decline her offer. Sometimes he would watch Elena go into the gardens and write away in her diary.

He wondered what she wrote about as he watched her, but the thing was that sometimes he even noticed that Stefan watched her sometimes too, it was inevitable that they were both falling for the same girl, again.

The Founder's Party was tomorrow night and Katherine had already agreed to go with Stefan as a punishment to him because he wasn't paying attention to her.

Maybe he should ask Elena to the party? He bet that she would like it, do something to get out of her habit of eating, sleeping, and writing. The weird thing was that Elena had been oddly quiet as well; she didn't talk to him or Stefan lately. She might have just been depressed over the other Damon.

**X**

Damon woke up to the bright sunlight pouring through his room that illuminated his white sheets.

It meant nothing to him at all actually he didn't give a damn about the color of his sheets he was no girl. Damon walked to the window and saw the girl who was appearing to be a lawn decoration in the gardens. He smiled at her and she looked up as if she knew she was being watched and met Damon's eyes. She smiled at him and waved before going back to her writing.

Damon smirked and got dressed as he walked to the kitchen while grabbing something to eat. He thought about all the people that had appeared and what was happening in his life at the moment. He always thought that Katherine would be the only girl that he would ever want, but as the days went on, he found himself more attracted to Elena, he thought about it and as some said, opposites attract.

Katherine walked down the stairs and frowned at Damon.

"You've been distant Damon, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No, nothings wrong." Damon replied.

"Something's not right Damon, and I swear to god if it's that Elena girl, I will rip her limb from limb." Katherine threatened. "And since you've decided to have freewill with your stupid vervain I can't compel you to think differently."

"It's not." Damon simply said as he went back to his cereal.

"It better not." Katherine glared as Stefan walked down the stairs.

"Morning Katherine." He said as she kissed him. "Damon." Stefan nodded to him as he grabbed fruit from a basket.

"Morning." She smiled seductively. Damon couldn't help but compare the two again, Elena never smiled like that, she always smiled honestly and truly and she smiled only when necessary. She wasn't childish like Katherine and her little games, Elena hadn't played anyone yet.

Damon rolled his eyes as Stefan took another kiss from Katherine and then took another bite of his breakfast.

**X**

Elena sat on the grass in the gardens as she wrote in her diary as she did every moment of the day now. Ever since Katherine found out about the vervain on both her and Damon she was freaking out on her constantly. She missed the future Damon so much, she felt like such an outcast here. She wished she could see one familiar face, well other than the other Salvatore Brothers.

Elena continued to write when she heard a small feminine voice come from around the corner, which was responded by an older female voice. As they turned the corner Elena recognized them, amazing how fast that wish came true. Standing in front of her was Anna and Pearl.

"Katherine, there you are." Pearl said as she took a seat on the bench that Elena was on.

"I'm sorry but I think Katherine's inside." Elena said as she smiled at the both of them. "Oh, you must be Miss Gilbert then! Well I'm…"

"Pearl and this is your daughter Anna." Elena smiled sweetly. "And please call me Elena."

"Of course Elena, but do you mind me asking how you know our names? Did Katherine tell you about us?" Anna asked.

"We've crossed paths a few times in the future." She smiled softly.

"I look forward to it." Pearl smiled, "But you said that Katherine was in the house correct?"

"Yes, she's inside probably with one of the brothers." Elena said as Pearl got up from the bench and smiled before walking to the house. Anna followed close behind but turned around and waved at Elena. Elena waved back as she saw Pearl enter the house and Damon exit.

"You're going to be able to make a book soon if you keep writing at this pace." Damon said with a smirk as he walked to her.

Elena rolled her eyes and said, "I enjoy writing, thank you very much. If I make a book it would be the worst book anyone's ever read."

"If it's about me, it wouldn't be." He laughed as he sat down next to her. Elena giggled and she shut her book closed.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Damon asked.

"Making my book." Elena said mocking him. Damon smirked and then another voice appeared from behind them.

"It's probably all about how I rock your world in bed." The voice chimed through.

Elena turned around to see the future Damon smirking at her. Damon turned around and saw himself smirking at Elena. This was still a little odd.

"They let you off?" Elena asked as she put the book down and walked towards Damon. Damon smirked at her and wrapped her in a hug and said, "They didn't need me they told me I was a disappointment to the Confederacy. Nothing new."

"You're an idiot." Elena said as Damon squeezed her a little tighter.

"But I'm your idiot." He smirked and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"No displays of affection, 1864, remember." Damon said sadly. He was going to ask her to the party tonight, but apparently that didn't turn out to well, he ruined it for himself. If that made sense, but then again, nothing about this made sense.

"Sorry." Elena said as she backed out of Damon's embrace. Damon leaned down to Elena's ear and said, "In a few minutes, we'll go upstairs." Elena glared but nodded, she missed Damon and she wasn't going to take any time away from him at the moment.

"Mind if I take her away?" Damon asked the past Damon but then said, "Of course you do you are me." He smirked as he took Elena's hand and she picked up her pen and 'replacement' diary.

The other Damon shrugged his shoulders as Damon walked hand in hand with Elena. Damon frowned, he was jealous of himself? Maybe he should just stay with Katherine. He would get Elena eventually.

**X**

Damon and Elena walked up the stairs to the front door and as soon as the door was closed Damon was on all over Elena.

Damon kissed Elena and said, "I bet you missed me."

Elena kissed Damon back and in between breaths she managed, "You technically never left."

"But I'm the future of sexy, he's the past of hot." Damon smirked and placed kisses down her neck.

"Damon!" Someone screeched from behind them. Damon cringed and recognized the voice of Katherine. Damon turned to her and then her hand was on his neck. Damon gulped and Katherine yelled, "It is about Elena! You liar!"

Damon hissed at her and shot his hand out to her neck. "Wrong Damon!"

Katherine looked confused but released him when she saw his fangs sprouting.

"Where's the other Damon then?" Katherine asked.

"Outside?" Damon said as he looked to Elena was frozen as Katherine huffed off. Damon looked to her and smiled, "You won't be frozen for long, sex is way too hot."

"I hate you." She laughed playfully as Damon grabbed her and brought her upstairs to the bedroom.

**X**

**Later That Night**

Katherine was preparing for the party and she had two dates. Damon had finally started talking to her again and she was pleased to see that he had taken off the vervain. Now that the future Damon was back, the other Damon had complete attention to her.

Katherine did her hair and then Stefan knocked on the door, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Of course." Katherine said as she opened the door and walked out of the house with Stefan on her arm, she was too meet up with Damon later. She giggled at how she had the boys wrapped around her finger.

**X**

"Do we really have to go?" Elena asked as she lay on Damon's chest and looked up at the roof.

"We've been here for hours. We should get out and see everyone." Damon frowned.

"I don't want to. I'd prefer to stay here." She said cuddling in to Damon. Damon got up and said, "Uh-uh kitten, no. I've heard you've done nothing but eat, sleep, and write, not healthy. You need to get out."

"No, I really don't." Elena pouted as Damon threw her a red dress with black markings.

"Where'd you get this?" Elena asked.

"The magic wizard." Damon said sarcastically as he started to get dressed.

"Whatever." Elena muttered as they both got dressed and ready.

Soon they were walking to the Lockwood mansion. "They're going to notice that I look just like Katherine." Elena complained.

"Everyone in the town knows about us." Damon replied in the same tone.

"Come on, Damon, I had to go to this once already, not interested in going twice."

"We are going to dance, drink and get hammered."

"Great, a repeat of Georgia and the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant." Elena scowled.

"Yes, I suppose but you've never actually _danced _with me. I know every dance out there." They said as they walked into the mansion with the Mayor's permission.

"I'm so excited." Elena said sarcastically.

"Come, on. Everything's fine, I'm right where I'm supposed to be in the past, the future shouldn't change, and in a few more weeks we can leave." Damon said with a smile.

"Ok, fine, but only for a few hours." Elena smiled.

"Fine." Damon said as he brought her to the dance floor. Soon they were dancing and drinking and Elena felt as if she was going to hit the floor. Damon also noticed that his past self wasn't as happy as he remembered he was something was off. He shrugged it off seeing as how Damon left the party early, just as planned.

After about four hours Damon and Elena finally decided to go home, the only thing was that they had a surprise visitor waiting for them.

**X**

_**OK, so this chapter is a little shorter than usual but I'm tired and I have 2 grads to go to this weekend so don't expect an update! Thanks for reviewing; I'll add more of the plot later. I felt as if the new Damon came back that the old Damon would go back to Katherine as if he was deprived over Elena. **_

_**Damon's back! Anyone happy?**_

_**Not a lot of plot in this chapter but it was necessary. **_

_**What's going to happen with the Past Damon? **_

_**Who's waiting for Damon and Elena? **_

_**Taylor **_


	6. A Visitor

Ok, I am so sorry for the lack of updates this weekend, or should I say, no updates but as I said in the last chapter, I had a graduation on Saturday and then a different one on Sunday and then finally I had to drive six hours to get back home so, you know sorry and all, so here's a nice plump chapter for you!

**X**

**Previously:**

"**Come, on. Everything's fine, I'm right where I'm supposed to be in the past, the future shouldn't change, and in a few more weeks we can leave." Damon said with a smile.**

"**Ok, fine, but only for a few hours." Elena smiled.**

"**Fine." Damon said as he brought her to the dance floor. Soon they were dancing and drinking and Elena felt as if she was going to hit the floor. Damon also noticed that his past self wasn't as happy as he remembered he was something was off. He shrugged it off seeing as how Damon left the party early, just as planned.**

**After about four hours Damon and Elena finally decided to go home, the only thing was that they had a surprise visitor waiting for them.**

**X**

Our Past Haunts Us

Chapter Six: A Visitor 

"Elena? Damon? Is that you?" A voice chimed through from the living room as Damon and Elena walked in through the door staggering a little from the drinking of the party.

"Who is that?" Elena whispered to Damon. Damon smirked at her and said, "I'm too drunk to care." Elena glared as she held on to Damon to stay up.

"Um, yeah? Whom am I talking to exactly?" Elena said, she had no idea who it was, and she was so hammered she couldn't tell who it was from the voices.

"It's me, Stefan." The voice said as she heard footsteps and a light came on. Elena and Damon flinched at the light, and then Elena's eyes adjusted and she saw Stefan.

"Shouldn't you still be at the party with Katherine?" Damon asked.

"Um, no? Where the hell are we? I saw you walk up the stairs and now your telling me I should be with Katherine?" Stefan asked. "And someone that looked like Emily showed up and helped me get here and told me to find you two to explain things to me."

Elena looked over to Damon and frowned. It couldn't be the future Stefan, could it? How would he even get back to this time? There was only one time machine? Right? Elena thought as they walked to the living room where 'Stefan' was.

"How did you get here and how old are you?" Damon asked.

"What? You know how old I am! My birthday was just a few months ago, and if I remember the death of our oldest friend. And I was talking to this old man trying to find you two because you went missing for like an hour and he told me to touch this car he was building and all of a sudden I'm in the woods."

"Damn, you got suckered into the old man's trap too?" Damon asked.

"What trap? I have no idea what's going on Damon!" Stefan snapped.

"Don't get snarky! I can sort of explain, but you aren't going to like it."

"I know I don't." Elena muttered under her breath and Damon laughed. Then both Elena and Damon started explaining to Stefan what was happening. Stefan's expressions differed from confused, to shocked, to excited, sad and then to understanding, anger and more shock.

"So you're telling me that we're all stuck in 1864?" Stefan hissed.

"Only until December 19th, then we're out of here and back into the future! And hopefully with enough time to get you back to your stupid wedding." Damon snapped back as the doors opened again before Stefan could say something.

They heard four different voices at the door, but Elena still hammered, couldn't tell them apart and was getting a little groggy but Stefan and Damon could make them out. Jonathan Gilbert, Giuseppe Salvatore, Katherine Pierce and Stefan Salvatore?

"The past me is here too?" Stefan asked. Damon rolled his eyes and said, "If the past Damon is here too, then the past Stefan is here too." He placed the wording like that because he knew that the group was walking towards the living room. Giuseppe walked in and smiled and Damon and Elena before turning to Stefan and then back to the past Stefan.

"What the?" He asked as he looked at the again. Stefan looked as if he was in shock and the future Stefan just tilted his head.

"Who are you?" Katherine asked.

"I'm Stefan? Salvatore?" Stefan said unsteadily.

"Hmm, did Mr. Gilbert's machine work again?" Katherine asked as she turned to him. Jonathon frowned and said, "I don't know but the resemblance is uncanny, it's like everyone looks like the other in the future."

Stefan was starting to catch on to the lie they had going at the moment, apparently they were just descendants from the future. He had to admit that it was a good plan.

"Well, that's strange." Giuseppe said as he walked past Stefan and Katherine to the future Stefan.

"Yes, sir." Stefan said as Elena and Damon got up. Giuseppe and Stefan started talking as Damon and Elena walked over to Katherine and Stefan.

"Is he me?" Stefan asked in shock.

"No, he's just a figment of your imagination." Damon said sarcastically. "Of course he is." Damon snapped.

"Damon, come on." Elena frowned.

"Come where?" He smirked suggestively at her. The future Stefan looked over to him and Giuseppe walked away after telling him that he could stay here just as Damon and Elena could also. Jonathon walked out of the house stating that he had to meet up with Pearl.

"Just as I remember." Stefan said looking at the past Stefan.

"I'm a vamp…" Stefan started before Katherine covered his mouth, "Quiet, Mr. Salvatore is still in the house."

"Of course, sorry Katherine." Stefan smiled as the future Stefan, Damon and Elena felt the urge to gag.

"Well, I better get some sleep, I have to contemplate all of this." Future Stefan said.

"You're not going to sleep, you're going to go brood and then make squirrels extinct in Mystic Falls before you can in the future." Damon smirked as Elena still struggled to stand up.

Stefan muttered something and Damon smirked and then looked over to Elena. He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively (Again.) and Elena frowned and him.

"No, I'm already hammered." Elena said as she stumbled towards the stairs.

"You don't have a hammer." Stefan said not understanding the slang that Elena had just said. Damon smirked and Elena laughed.

"I'm drunk. I had to much alcohol." Elena explained as Damon laughed harder, thinking that Stefan is still as stupid in the future. They walked up the stairs leaving Katherine and Stefan all alone downstairs.

"Well thank you for tonight." Stefan said with a smile to Katherine. Katherine forced a smile as she thought about the future Stefan and how he was here now. Her plans to take the future Damon was in still intact and moving forward but now with the Future Stefan here also she was starting to have thoughts about taking him too.

"The pleasure was all mine." Katherine smirked as Stefan placed a kiss on her cheek and walked upstairs to his bedroom. Katherine watched Stefan go up the stairs and she needed a plan.

She thought over how to get Elena out of the picture first. Then Katherine had an idea. All she would need is the past Damon and some rope; make that a lot of rope. She smirked again and then decided she was going to put her plan into action tonight, and perhaps she would need some help from Pearl.

**X**

Damon and Elena walked up the stairs and they changed into their eveningwear. Damon smirked at her and said, "Maybe we should forget about the clothes."

"The clothes are good, I just want to go to sleep. I am going to have such a hangover tomorrow and plus you already got laid like three times today." Elena said as she crawled into bed.

"Elena…" Damon whined as he crawled on top of her only in his boxers.

"Goodnight Damon." Elena said as she closed her eyes.

"But Elena…" Damon pouted again.

"Just think of it this way, you go to sleep and you get laid tomorrow morning." Elena said.

"Fine." Damon frowned as he got into bed beside her and she snuggled into him.

"Goodnight Elena." He said as they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

**X**

Stefan sat in the third guest room of the Salvatore mansion trying to make sense of what happened. He understood that he was in the past and all, but the thing he couldn't understand was Damon and Elena.

How long had they been there? When the hell had they been so close? Why was Damon making more sexual suggestions than usual? Why are they sharing a room?

Stefan tried to shrug off the jealousy he was feeling, because he had honestly broken up with Elena. He shouldn't care whom she was possibly with, because he loved Caroline now, she had the engagement ring and he was due to be married in a few weeks.

Caroline! Damn, what would she say when she couldn't find him? Stefan internally swore at himself for talking to the man and then he just walked to the bed and hopped in, needing some sleep or something so he could get away from reality.

**X**

As Damon and Elena slept Katherine set out for Pearl, knowing that Damon was up in her room waiting for her. She liked how he was now paying attention to her again.

Katherine smirked and then ran into Pearl talking to Anna about something she honestly didn't give a damn about.

"Pearl, there you are. We have to do something." Katherine smirked.

"And what would that be?" Pearl asked as Anna turned to face her.

"I need your assistance in moving something, well someone into the cellar of the mansion." Katherine smiled as Anna frowned.

"Who needs to go in the cellar this time?" Anna asked.

"Damon, the future one. I have a plan and it's going in action immediately!" Katherine demanded as she looked at Anna.

"Annabelle, go get some rope, a lot of rope and Pearl, go get some of that elixir."

Pearl and Anna just nodded as Katherine dashed off into the night. Pearl and Anna walked to the apothecary to grab the elixir and then Anna spoke up.

"I thought we were done obeying Katherine." Anna asked.

"Annabelle, we have to make it seems as if we are still apart of her little circle. I know that she is trying to get rid of Elena. We're going to get Elena out the position she is in." Pearl explained.

Anna was confused; she had no idea what was going on, "But Momma, what if Katherine finds out? We shall be dead."

"Hmm, I suppose but we will get out of her debt Annabelle, maybe we just need to adjust the plan."

Anna nodded and they got to the apothecary and grabbed what they needed and walked back to meet Katherine.

**X**

Katherine walked up the stairs only to hear five sleeping bodies. Stefan, the future Stefan, Elena, the future Damon and Giuseppe. She smirked at the fact that the past Damon was still up waiting for her, she could easily pull this plan through, and Damon was just phase one.

Katherine walked into the room and Damon smiled at her. Katherine smirked and said, "Are you still wearing vervain?"

"No." Damon simply said as Katherine upturned her lips and said, "Good."

**X**

Elena woke up to the bright morning sun and an arm wrapped around her waist. She looked down to the hand and saw the familiar lapis lazuli and smiled. Elena shuffled a little bit and the grip on her got tighter.

"Morning." Damon whispered into her ear. Elena smiled as he placed a kiss to her ear and she smiled, "Good morning." Elena's head wasn't buzzing as bad as she thought it would be, maybe she had a lighter alcohol.

"I think you promised me something last night." Damon whispered huskily into her ear and she shivered.

"I think I did." Elena said as she turned around to see Damon's bright blue eyes. Damon smirked and placed a tender kiss to Elena's lips. Elena responded and Damon pulled her up to his lap. Elena giggled and Damon began to slip under the covers with her.

**X**

Damon awoke to a room only illuminated by three torches around. He tried to get up but his hands were tied behind his back and the ropes were tied to chains. He tried to break free but he felt as if he had drank a thousand bottles of vervain.

Damon stopped struggling and then there was a giggle from the darkened side of the room.

"Well, well look who decided to wake up." The female voice said as she walked into the light and Damon made out that it was Katherine.

"Where's Elena?" Damon said noticing that she wasn't in the little room either. Katherine smirked and said, "She's upstairs, and she seems to be fine."

Damon was confused until Katherine summoned Emily down the stairs. "Cast the spell."

Emily simply nodded and Damon yelled, "What spell! What's going on? Untie me!"

"Calm down, this will explain some of your problems." Katherine smirked. Damon shut up for a minute as a puff of a smoke appeared and then it looked as if a picture was coming in.

"This is what your precious Elena is doing at the moment." Katherine smirked as she dismissed Emily from the room and she walked out the room.

Damon looked to the picture forming and he started to hear things. "Hmm, Damon!" A moan came through and then Damon saw the picture of the bed moving the covers were moving everywhere and he saw limbs aimlessly shuffle out about from under the covers.

"Elena…" Said a male's voice that sounded a hell a lot like his. Damon's eyes shot open when he heard Elena's voice again, "Damn it! Damon!"

That was the way that Elena moaned and yelled to him when they were in that position. He was doing his girl! That didn't make sense but still, they may be him but it wasn't! 

"What the hell?" Damon asked as the picture faded but the voices still stayed. They continued to echo, "Hmm." And heavy breathing continued to fill the cavern.

"She thinks that's you, and she doesn't know the difference." Katherine smirked.

"Why? I thought your plan was to seduce the other me! Not get the other me to seduce Elena!" Damon snapped and Katherine frowned.

"You know me, I'm greedy and spoiled. I want everything, but Elena was in the way, so this is part of the plan." Katherine smirked.

"But why?" Damon groaned as the vervain made another round of burning.

"Just keep talking, the pain will get worse." Katherine said as she sat down beside him. "Anyway I just wanted to have fun and now with both you and Stefan here from the future, I can have four playmates." She winked.

"No! I've done it once! I hated it! No more!" Damon groaned.

"Yes, you will or your precious Elena will be killed, by you." Katherine said.

"So make your choice." She said with a wink as she got up the picture returned and (past) Damon and Elena were still going at it.

**X**

_**Ok, so what do you think? Katherine seems to have her little plan sorted out, huh? **_

_**Katherine is SO Greedy! She wants four playmates. **_

_**Damon's choice? He can't kill Katherine, that'll change the future.**_

_**What about Elena and Past Damon? Will she figure it out? **_

_**Pearl and Anna's little plan? **_

_**What the hell is going to happen? **_

_**Review! Possible Update Tonight or Tomorrow afternoon!**_


	7. Double Damon

This is the next chapter! I've been sick all day and I honestly think I am going to puke, but it's not going to stop me from writing you guys up with some new updates! Here is the next part in the saga thing I'm making.

**X**

**Previously:**

"**But why?" Damon groaned as the vervain made another round of burning.**

"**Just keep talking, the pain will get worse." Katherine said as she sat down beside him. "Anyway I just wanted to have fun and now with both you and Stefan here from the future, I can have four playmates." She winked.**

"**No! I've done it once! I hated it! No more!" Damon groaned.**

"**Yes, you will or your precious Elena will be killed, by you." Katherine said.**

"**So make your choice." She said with a wink as she got up the picture returned and (past) Damon and Elena were still going at it.**

**X**

Our Past Haunts Us

Chapter Seven: Damon's Choice

Damon sat in the room after Katherine had left to let him contemplate the decision that he was about to make.

He could either let Katherine seduce him again and he would have to be with her until he left then deal with the wrath of Elena. Which sucked. Or he could he pick to say no to Katherine and continue watching the past him and Elena have sex and then watch her die.

Maybe that wasn't his best position but his thoughts were interrupted when there was a large crash and someone else was thrown down the stairs. The picture disappeared again but the voices continued on.

"Now make your choice like your brother!" Katherine screeched as Stefan sat down and placed his head in his hands. Stefan heard the groans and looked up and said, "Whose there?"

"Just me." Damon muttered.

"You're moaning like that alone?" Stefan asked a female voice cut in.

"Hmm, Damon! Right there." She moaned and Stefan looked over to him. He could barely make out his figure but he was sure that no one else was there.

"What the hell?" Stefan asked.

"Katherine's making the past Damon seduce Elena, in thinking that it's me." Damon frowned as the door opened up again and three more figures walked into the room.

**X**

"We should really get up." Elena said as Damon placed her on his chest and they lay there.

"What's the rush?" Damon asked with a smirk as his hands wrapped around her waist.

"I think that we should at least see the day of light." Elena smiled as Damon pulled her closer.

"I think I'm very content here." Damon smirked.

"Damon…" Elena pouted.

"Elena…" He mocked. Elena giggled and gave Damon a quick kiss before getting up and dressed.

"Can you help me with the corset again?" Elena asked. Damon smiled and said, "Sure."

Damon took his time and tightened it and then helped Elena with the dress. "Thanks." Elena smiled as she combed out her hair.

"No problem." He smirked. Elena turned to him and gave him a quick kiss and grabbed her 'replacement' diary and walked out of the bedroom. Damon smirked at got dressed and sat on the window seat.

He sat there until Katherine appeared on the window seat next to him.

"Seducing is done, she thinks that I'm Damon." Damon smirked and Katherine looked deep into his eyes.

"Good, now continue to act like the future Damon until I say otherwise, don't mention anything about me and this compulsion. Do you understand?" Katherine asked.

"I understand." Damon said almost mechanically as Katherine smirked and hopped out of the window.

Damon came out of his trance and he got prepared for the long while he had with Elena. She was honestly the best that he'd ever had, but he couldn't tell Katherine that.

Damon smirked as he saw Elena out in the gardens writing in her diary.

**X**

"Damon? Stefan? Are you in here?" A voice cut through the silence that had began after the fog disappeared.

"Yeah." Stefan said as he tried to get up, but he had been poisoned with vervain.

"It's us. Anna, Emily and Pearl." One of them said, "We're here to get you out of here."

Damon's face shot up and he said, "No, don't get us out, Katherine will suspect something, tell Elena what's going on."

"What is going on?" Anna asked as she approached Damon.

"The other me had been compelled to be me and seduce Elena, then if I don't agree to Katherine's wishes then he is compelled to kill her." Damon said as he struggled again but he groaned in pain.

"I want to kill that bitch so bad, but I can't it'll change history." Damon groaned.

"No! It won't. Don't you remember that I cast a spell that won't change the future or history, in your case?" Emily asked as Stefan groaned.

"Oh, that's right, but how will Stefan and I complete the transition?" Damon asked.

"When you three leave the spell will go back in time and erase any information of you three visiting and history will go on as it's supposed to." Emily explained.

"So you three have gone behind my back?" Another voice entered and it sounded pissed off.

"Katherine!" Anna yelped as she turned to them and Katherine hissed and attacked the three of them. Soon Emily was tied up next to Damon, Anna was poisoned with vervain and Pearl was still fighting with Katherine.

"You were the only person I ever trusted!" Katherine hissed as Pearl slashed at Katherine with her nails.

"Yes, and before vampirism you were kind and thoughtful, but now you're just a selfish bitch!" Pearl yelled as Katherine managed to get some of the elixir down her throat and Pearl hissed as Katherine threw her to the ground.

"Don't forget who changed you." Katherine sneered as she walked out. Then she paused at the doorway. "Have fun watching Elena and the other Damon. Now I have a past Stefan to seduce. See you." He giggled as she walked out of the room.

Damon groaned and then the light of the doorway faded and Damon felt drowsy.

**X**

Elena stood up after finishing writing and walked back into the bedroom to see Damon sitting on the window seat looking out of the window to the gardens. She smiled and sat on the seat beside him.

"Hey." He simply said remembering that's what Damon said to her sometimes instead of hello.

"Hi." She responded smiling, "What you doing?"

"I was looking at you but you moved, so I'm just staying here." He smirked.

"Are you trying to get laid again?" Elena laughed as she stood up.

"Maybe." He winked as he got up and walked towards her and nuzzled his face into her neck. Elena smiled and then pushed herself away from Damon and said, "Let's go for a walk."

"If you say so…" Damon smirked as he grabbed Elena's hand and they walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. They walked to the gardens and to a large maze. Damon let go of Elena and then said, "Find me."

Then he ran off with human speed, which Elena thought was odd for him, usually he would go at his vampire speed if no one were watching. Elena just shook it off and ran to find him assuming that he had already used his speed by now.

**X**

"What are we supposed to do?" Anna asked as she looked to the passed out Damon, she knew that he had gotten the largest dose.

"We can't do much Annabelle, we're stuck here." Pearl said.

"But what about Elena? She's up there with the past Damon. Katherine must've compelled him to do something when she says so." Stefan pointed out.

"If I can have silence for a few minutes I can concentrate and get us out of here and temporarily stun Katherine." Emily suggested.

The room went silent and Emily took this as her chance to begin chanting and then there was a light flickering and everyone was untied and the vervain effects were gone.

"We need to get out now, I don't have enough power at the moment to stun Katherine, but now we can at least get out of here and warn Elena." Emily said.

"No…" Damon managed to mutter. Everyone turned to look at him and said, "Katherine will know something is wrong, and so will Elena. Just give them time and she'll be out looking for us."

Pearl was going to say something but Anna interrupted, "Damon's right Momma, if we leave, we die anyway, and I'm assuming that Elena is smart and will figure out about Damon."

"It'll only take one wrong sign or sound and she'll catch on." Damon said as he slumped back on the wall massaging his wrists.

**X**

Elena ran around the large maze and saw a hand sticking out of the shrubbery and she grabbed it. She tried to pull it out of the bushes but instead she was pulled into the bush.

She came face to face with Damon and he smirked. "I think it's pretty private here."

"I suppose but… I think I have better things to do." She teased as she started to move away but Damon kept her in place a kissed her softly. Elena smiled and kissed him back but she pulled back for air after a few minutes.

"Damon?" Elena started as if she was going to ask something.

"Yes darling?" Damon asked back. Elena frowned and took a step back from Damon.

"Did you just call me darling?" Elena asked.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" He asked.

"You never call anyone darling, it's usually princess or kitten. Are you ok?" She asked as she placed her hand on a twig and she felt a twinge of pain.

"Ouch!" She muttered as Damon looked at her weird. "You ok?"

"Shouldn't you be able to tell what's wrong with me?" Elena asked taking a few more steps away from the supposed Damon.

"I'm not a mind reader." Damon frowned.

"Yes, but your senses are heighted as a vampire." Elena noted then she looked down to Damon's ring and had an idea. Elena took his hand and smiled as he made some sort of comeback and she slowly slipped the ring off of his finger and nothing happened.

"You aren't the future Damon!" Elena shrieked as she threw the ring to the ground and ran out of the maze.

The past Damon stood there cursing at himself. She had found out and it wasn't a pretty thing. He simply just whispered, "Katherine, we have a problem."

Soon Katherine was standing in front of him and she frowned. "She figured it out?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, she took off the ring and I didn't burn to a crisp." Damon smirked.

"You're worthless Damon! You can't do anything right!" Katherine screeched as she hissed at him and twisted her neck as he fell to the ground.

Katherine with her eyes glowing in anger set out to find Elena. Katherine searched the grounds until she saw Elena walking into the house, and without a sound she grabbed Elena and pulled her backwards and covered her mouth.

**X**

Damon and Stefan fiddled with their thumbs as they waited for either Katherine to return or to Elena to come looking for them.

"This is hopeless, we need to get out of here." Pearl said.

"I'd like to continue living thanks." Damon muttered to Pearl and she hissed at him.

"Don't make me come over there and kill you." Damon replied.

"I am 400 years older than you little boy." Pearl hissed.

"Bitch." Damon muttered as the door swung open and they all flinched from the sudden infraction of light.

"Oh, is someone starting a fight?" Katherine's voice came through with a giggle along with muffled screams of another.

"Who's with you?" Damon asked with a frown.

"Just your little girlfriend." Katherine smirked as she threw her towards Damon and she landed on his lap and he made an oofing sound. Katherine smirked and said, "Now, I have to go and kill the other brother."

Katherine walked out but Emily followed her. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean when you say the other brother?" Emily asked.

"I killed the past Damon and few minutes ago, don't worry about it though, I think he had my blood in his system when I killed him." Katherine said with a smirk, "But they are going to need a guide so why don't you come with me?" She added with it sounding more like a demand as she dragged Emily out of the room.

Elena shuffled off of Damon's lap and leaned against the wall without a sound and buried her face into her hands. Damon watched her as she shook her head.

"Elena?" Damon asked.

"Don't try and make this all right! You don't know what I did with the other Damon." Elena snapped back at him and moved away from him.

"Elena. I know what you did with him, I was forced to see and hear it." Damon said as he scooted towards her.

"I am so sorry, I'm horrible!" Elena muttered into her hands.

"You didn't know any better. I thought I was me when I finally did see him. But you should've noticed that I didn't have the ring on." Damon said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He did have a ring on! Then I figured out that it wasn't him and…" Elena trailed off as tears came to her eyes. She didn't care that Stefan was watching her or that Anna and Pearl looked almost sympathetic to her.

"Elena, don't worry about it." Damon said.

"Why? I slept with him! While I was with you!" Then Elena brought her face up to look at Damon and she frowned again.

"He's human…" Elena gasped and then a realization hit her.

"Not one of my better times." Damon said playfully and Elena broke into tears again. Damon sighed and Elena muffled her head in her knees.

"He's well… working." Elena said but her knees muffled her sentence.

"Yeah, so?" Damon asked as he thought it over and then the realization hit him. "Oh, um, wow. You think so?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. I guess time will tell." Elena sobbed. Damon placed an arm around her shoulder and said, "I guess so."

Elena stopped sobbing and just let tears fall. Stefan just sat quietly as he listened to the conversation and Damon trying to comfort Elena about all of this. It really wasn't her fault at all; Katherine had manipulated someone to manipulate her.

It was silent until the door opened again. The light came through and two more bodies came flying in.

"Transitioning won't be too hard for them in the dark, although Damon already has his ring. I think it'll be fun to watch the past Damon and Elena reunite when he starts to remember things and find out how to turn off his emotions." Katherine giggled. "And Emily will be around soon to give them the blood they need and I'll be around to start using my little playmates." She winked as she walked out of the room.

"Playmates?" Elena asked.

"She wanted Stefan and I also. She's just a spoiled rotten bitch." Damon muttered.

Pearl looked over and said, "I wanted out. I didn't want to be in her debt anymore. Annabelle and I tried to help but it didn't work out that way."

"Thanks." Elena said with a forced smile.

"How do we get out of here?" Anna asked. "I'm pretty sure Katherine has something preventing us from getting out of here."

"What the hell?" The past Damon muttered as he sat up and rubbed his neck.

"Oh look who decided to wake up." Damon hissed and Elena placed a hand on Damon to tell him to take it easy as the past Damon forced himself to sit up.

"You're an asshole." He shot at him.

"You're me, asshole." Damon retorted. "Stop guys." Elena said then she looked away from the past Damon and towards the floor. She didn't want to deal with this at the moment.

"What do you remember?" Stefan asked knowing that Elena didn't really want to talk to him.

"I remember that I was in the gardens with Katherine and I did something to make her mad and she snapped my neck." He said.

"Anything else?" Damon asked with a huff.

"No, there's nothing else." Damon said. The future Damon clenched his jaw but then looked to Elena who was now looking at the floor and pulled her on to him.

Elena smiled and cuddled into Damon's chest, still not looking at the other. Damon.

Silence overcame the dark room as the past Damon started to remember what he had done and the feelings he had come to know.

He remembered being compelled to love Katherine, being compelled to pretend to be the future Damon and seduce Elena. Then he remembered being in bed with Elena and the feelings he had been generating. He looked up to see himself holding Elena comfortingly as if she had been crying. Then he remembered that Elena had run away from him when she discovered the truth.

"Oh no." Damon whispered and Stefan, Anna, Pearl and Damon shot their heads up but Elena didn't even notice and just kept her face looking to the ground.

"Starting to remember what you did?" Damon asked with a snap and Elena looked up.

Damon gulped but it was too late to say anything because Emily and Katherine walked in.

"I usually would've left you in here longer, but the council is starting to wonder where the hell you are so, I'll let you go, but if any of you run, you will be killed." Katherine said as she shuffled everyone out of the room and into the bright sunlight.

Damon frowned as he took Elena's hand and tried to be brave knowing what was going to happen with everyone now, but he wouldn't allow it.

**X**

_**Ok, so the next chapter might be the last. I think… Maybe two more, but don't get your hopes up. I have an ending in my head and once it's planted, it continues to sprout until I've written it. And if I have time I might right a quick one-shot or something, so until then, REVIEW! –Taylor **_


	8. The Weeks Roll By

I am supposed to be working in Photography class but I'm really not interested in making some scrapbook thing at the moment, so I decided to write you a nice new chapter! So please Enjoy!

**X**

**Previously: **

"**Oh no." Damon whispered and Stefan, Anna, Pearl and Damon shot their heads up but Elena didn't even notice and just kept her face looking to the ground.**

"**Starting to remember what you did?" Damon asked with a snap and Elena looked up.**

**Damon gulped but it was too late to say anything because Emily and Katherine walked in.**

"**I usually would've left you in here longer, but the council is starting to wonder where the hell you are so, I'll let you go, but if any of you run, you will be killed." Katherine said as she shuffled everyone out of the room and into the bright sunlight.**

**Damon frowned as he took Elena's hand and tried to be brave knowing what was going to happen with everyone now, but he wouldn't allow it.**

**X**

Our Past Haunts Us

Chapter Eight: The Weeks Roll By

It had been weeks since Katherine had locked everyone up and both the past and future Damon had been avoiding her at all costs. Elena had been quiet the last few weeks and barely spoke three words to anyone at a time. The future Stefan and past Stefan had been declared play toys to Katherine. She would switch between the two of them constantly and the worst part was that she had started to compare them and Damon in front of everyone else.

Katherine was having her way and Giuseppe and Jonathon never noticed anything wrong, but as the days went on, it got closer to December 19th. The day they could finally leave and Emily's spell would go into effect. Everyone's memories except Elena and Damon's (Future) would be erased and everything would go on as it was before.

Emily, Pearl and Annabelle had been forbidden to speak to Katherine unless they wanted an early death. The only time they would be able to speak to her is if she wanted something. Everything seemed to be in Katherine's control and the days were getting harder for all of them.

**X**

"Elena, kitten, will you please come and eat something." Damon asked as he looked at her sitting on the bed with her mouth shut closed. She simply shook her head in response. She found it difficult to get over what she had done a few weeks ago with the past Damon, especially if 'she had a bun in the oven' so to say.

"You have to talk eventually, I told you it was no big deal what happened." Damon said as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. Elena frowned and got up. She walked away from Damon with a sigh and grabbed her replacement diary that was now becoming quite full.

She gave a weak wave to Damon and left him alone in the room as she walked to the same place that she wrote in her diary, everyday, the garden. It was the only place she could feel serene. With Katherine compelling Damon to seduce and trick her into believing that the past Damon was really the future one and now her plans to seduce all four boys, things were getting hectic and she wanted no part of it.

She began to write, not noticing that in the windows of the house, both the future and past Damon were watching her.

_Dear Diary: _

_I told you all about Katherine's scheme and the past Damon seducing me, but as time goes on, I can't find it any easier to get over what I did to Damon and the um, possibilities of pregnancy. _

_I'm not ready for a child; as a matter of fact I don't want a child. I'm only eighteen and I want to live my life, not have a child and focus all of my attention there. I know that might sound selfish, but if I were going to have a kid, it would be when I was older and ready to settle down. _

_Damon… the future one… has been trying to get me talk to him, but I just don't want too. It's like life would be better without the pain of all of this. But I don't want the consequences to come with it, so I suppose that I should just move on? I'm not quite sure on what to do. I've had both Damon's and the future Stefan try to get me to do something but I just push them away. _

_I want Bonnie here to tell me what to do, or Caroline to snap me back into reality but that's not going to happen anytime soon. I just want to get home and continue on. Maybe I just need someone to open up too, who won't judge me, or will help me through. _

_I know that Damon will do what he can, but I feel like I need just a friend, as a matter of fact, I need a more feminine friend. Someone who knows the pressure of being a girl and can help me get over what happened and back to being with the future Damon and get on with it all. _

_Elena. _

Elena closed her book and sighed she looked up to the windows and saw that no one was watching her. (Anymore) She was glad she could be away from it all just for a few minutes, and maybe all she needed was someone to snap her back into reality and make life simpler.

**X**

The future Damon walked downstairs and saw that Giuseppe and Jonathon were holding a council meeting in the office and decided against seeing them at the moment, because if they had that watch thing, he would be done.

Damon walked into the kitchen to see the past Damon sitting at the table eating some sort of fruit and looking rather down.

"It sucks doesn't it?" Damon smirked at him as the past Damon looked up from his fruit.

"What? The whole _v_ word thing? No I'm always hungry though, but I can't eat with my father and the council in the house." Damon said as he took another bite of the fruit.

"Just eat them." Damon suggested as he leaned against the doorframe.

"The ingest vervain, or are you so old that you've forgotten?" Damon snapped back.

"Don't get snarky with me. It was just a suggestion." Damon frowned at him.

It was silent between the two for a moment until the past Damon looked to the other and said, "How's Elena doing?"

"You're asking me how she's doing?" Damon asked with a laugh.

"Just tell me, she won't talk to me." Damon snapped at him.

"She won't talk to anyone. She's so upset about what happened with you and her. I even tried to get the future Stefan to talk to her and she won't even talk to him." Damon spat back at him.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, she compelled me to do it." Damon retorted.

"Well it did, and Elena's devastated at what happened. Even after weeks, she's not like Katherine to smile childishly and give a giggle forget about what happened, Elena regrets what happens and she won't be happy until she can make something right again, or until she speaks to a friend about it." Damon said picking up a fruit from a small basket.

"I know. I figured that out when I…" Damon trailed off before he could finish that sentence. The other Damon glared at him while he played with an apple.

"When you what?" Damon asked harshly.

"Forget about it." He said as he walked out of the kitchen and back to his room where he walked to the window and watched Elena get up, place the diary on the bench and walking away into the maze.

The past Damon frowned; he wished that he hadn't broken her down. He never felt bad about anything but when he was seducing Elena, a new emotion broke through. It wasn't until after vampirism that he discovered that they were there.

He was in love with Elena Gilbert and he was the one who had turned her into the mess she was today.

**X**

Katherine smirked as she tried to get the future Stefan to cave.

"You know you want to. You missed me so much it hurts." Katherine whispered seductively into his ear.

"I'm engaged Katherine, and no I didn't miss you." Stefan said as he tried to push away Katherine.

"You're saying that you didn't miss me in the slightest?" Katherine said as she pushed him backwards towards the bed.

"Not at all." Stefan frowned as he took a step away from the bed and away from her.

"Now, who's this girl that's got you all tied down? Because I bet she's never please you like I have." Katherine winked, as she got closer to him.

"Caroline Forbes, and if you believe this, there are people who pleasured me better than you." Stefan hissed as he tried to step away from Katherine.

"Give me one name." Katherine said as her eyes narrowed and her eyes turned hard.

"Elena." Stefan said as he took the chance to walk around Katherine and towards the door. Katherine sped in front of him and said, "You've got to be kidding me. Elena? The little girl whose life I have ruined thanks to my compulsion? She couldn't do anything I can."

"She does _everything _better than you do." Stefan said as he nudged Katherine away.

"You're lying." Katherine said as he grabbed Stefan and threw him to a chair and softly locked the door.

"I'm not." Stefan said as he tried to get up from the chair but Katherine quickly stopped that as she sat on his lap and placed kisses down his neck.

"You are, because you're trying to stay loyal to that little Forbes bitch and Elena, but you secretly want me." She giggled.

"I love Caroline! And Elena is one of my best friends." Stefan said as he slipped out from under Katherine with vampire speed and was at the lock at the door.

"Elena's one of your best friends? Hmm, interesting fact." Katherine said with a smirk as she shoved Stefan off the door and opened it for herself.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"I have some business to take care of." She winked at him and left.

Stefan sighed wondering what the hell he had just said to make Katherine leave so easily.

**X**

Elena sat walked in the maze, trying to get away from everything and forgetting about her diary on the bench. She walked for a few meters until she came across a small tree in the center of the maze. She smiled and sat down under it and felt herself enjoy the moment, until she heard movement and she looked around.

Elena looked and heard another shuffle of movement and then another. Elena stood up and then someone popped through the bushes.

"Calm down, I can hear your heartbeat from the house." A female's voice peered through.

"Anna?" She asked as Elena looked around to see Anna smiling at her.

"Yeah, I'm surprised to hear you talk." She smiled and walked towards her. "Damon said you've barley spoken since you were tricked with the other Damon."

Elena nodded and sat back down under the tree and Anna sat down beside her. "If you want, I'm here to talk too."

Elena sighed and turned to Anna and said, "I could really use that." She smiled and Anna was ready to listen. This was the friend that she needed to get her through this.

"Consider me that diary you write in, just I can talk back and give suggestions." Anan smiled. Elena gave one of the first real smiled to Anna and began telling her everything she told her diary.

After about half an hour Elena was done telling her everything about the compulsion and then the possibility of pregnancy.

Anna smiled at her and said, "Don't worry about all of that Elena, Katherine purposely told Damon to do that. He's feeling regret. I can sense it. He's sorry and he wants to apologize."

"I suppose but I don't know how I'm supposed to talk to him about it all. To either of them." Elena said with a frown.

"Just say what you want. Forgive him for what happened, he honestly never meant it. It was just Katherine's way of getting to your head. She wanted to forget them, remember? Now you're ignoring him, the closet thing to forgetting." Anna explained.

"Oh my god, she knew I would react this! I have to make things right!" Elena said as she got up and Anna followed. She gave Anna a hug and said, "Thank you so much Anna!"

"No problem, just don't let Katherine get in your way of being happy." She smiled as Elena started to walk off. Anna smiled and saw Elena walk to the gardens.

**X**

Elena grabbed her diary off the bench and grabbed her diary. She was so happy that she could finally do what she wanted and be happy. The guilt was starting to wear off, she was right, she just need a female friend to understand what was happening to her.

Elena smiled and walked into the house to find Damon sitting at the counter. She couldn't tell them apart so she went up to him and he smirked at her.

"Ready to eat something?" He asked as he passed her the apple he had been fiddling with for a while.

"Which one are you?" She asked. Damon smiled at the sound of her voice and said, "The insanely sexy boyfriend figure."

Elena smiled and walked up to him and hugged him. "I am so sorry." She muttered into his chest.

"For the love of…" He trailed off and grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. "I told you it was ok."

"For brooding for weeks about it. I have things under control again." She smiled at him.

"Does that mean my dry season is over?" Damon asked suggestively.

"Maybe." She smiled back. Damon smirked at her and said, "Thank god, that is the longest I've gone without getting laid."

"You've got to be kidding me." She laughed as Damon brought her back into a hug.

"Nope." She smiled as she cuddled into his chest. Elena smiled but knew she had to talk to the other Damon.

"I have to talk to the other Damon, do you mind?" Elena asked after a few minutes.

"Nope, I'll be in the bedroom." He winked and Elena rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs to find Damon.

**X**

Damon sat in his room looking out of the window pouting after he listened into the conversation between Elena and Annabelle. She felt guilty about what she had done, when it wasn't her fault.

Damon sighed and looked out the window again and then heard the soft calling of his name.

"Damon?" The voice called and Damon perked up a little bit.

"Damon?" She called again as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said trying to hide his excitement to see her again.

"There you are." She smiled at him. Damon smiled back and said, "Here I am."

"Can I talk to you?" She asked. Damon hid a smile and said, "Sure."

"I know that I haven't talked to you in a while and I'm so-." Damon putting a finger to her lips cut off Elena.

"Don't say it, I'm the one who pretended to be the other Damon." He said as he put his finger down off her lips.

"But I blocked you out completely." Elena frowned.

"But I'm the one who did it, so please, don't blame yourself." Damon said still remembering the pregnancy possibility.

"Ok, thanks Damon." She said as she gave Damon and awkward hug. Damon felt speechless he was so happy that he was talking to her again. Elena let go and said, "I have a horny boyfriend waiting I have to go."

"You mean you have a horny me waiting." He smirked.

"Don't even." Elena said as she walked out of the room and into her bedroom to see Damon walking around in nothing but his boxer briefs.

Elena's eyes shot open and she smirked as she shut the door. Damon smirked at her and then brought her close and started to get rid of the black dress that was engulfing her body.

**X**

Katherine walked around the gardens looking for Elena, she had quite the plan for Elena and it made her smirk at what she was going to do to her.

A little bit of torture here, a little bit of making her feel guilty and then the best part, getting rid of her.

Katherine knew about Elena's possible pregnancy and if she could just get a taste of her blood she would be able to tell if she was or not. Katherine smirked at the thought if Elena was carrying. She could tell her the news then stab her stomach and kill her.

Katherine let out a giggle and then heard moaning. She looked up to a window and saw Damon and Elena dancing around in nothing but their undergarments.

_Great, I'll have to wait. _Katherine thought. She sat down and waited for Elena to come out and write in that precious diary of hers.

**X**

Giuseppe smiled and sat back and relaxed while the meeting continued on.

"It's the 17th of December Jonathon, we've had this planned for a few months already. We go in two days and burn the church with the vampires inside." Mayor Lockwood said.

"I realize that. It will still go on as planned but I have found out another vampires identity." Jonathon said and Giuseppe sat up and looked to him.

"Who would that be?" He asked.

"Katherine Pierce." Jonathon said with a frown.

**X**

_Ok, so that's the end of the chapter. So I went overboard and there should be another chapter, a that's it. I think. So, anyway so Review and such, and sorry for any OOC people or the fact that this was a totally boring chapter, but once again necessary. _

_Sorry for the boring chapter and Review please! I love them they feed me inspiration!_

_Elena? Prego? Or Not? _

_Katherine's plan VS Jonathon and Giuseppe's? _

_Where did Jon get his information? _

_Anna and Elena friends? _

_Stefan rejecting Katherine? _


	9. Katherine VS Jonathan

**Previously:**

"**I realize that. It will still go on as planned but I have found out another vampires identity." Jonathon said and Giuseppe sat up and looked to him.**

"**Who would that be?" He asked.**

"**Katherine Pierce." Jonathon said with a frown.**

**X**

**Katherine knew about Elena's possible pregnancy and if she could just get a taste of her blood she would be able to tell if she was or not. Katherine smirked at the thought if Elena was carrying. She could tell her the news then stab her stomach and kill her.**

**Katherine let out a giggle and then heard moaning. She looked up to a window and saw Damon and Elena dancing around in nothing but their undergarments.**

_**Great, I'll have to wait. **_**Katherine thought. She sat down and waited for Elena to come out and write in that precious diary of hers.**

**X**

Our Past Haunts Us

Chapter Nine: Katherine VS Jonathan

Elena woke up to a smirking Damon beside her. Elena smiled and he said, "Wait, which one am I?" Elena frowned at him and said, "The sarcastic, future one."

"Lucky guess." Damon smirked and he kissed Elena. Elena kissed him back slightly and then she got up and Damon pouted at her.

"Do you really have to go write?" Damon asked as he crawled towards her to keep her down on the bed.

"Who said I was going to write?" Elena questioned as she wriggled out his arms that were trying to hold her down.

"It's what you do…" Damon said as she slipped on the corset. She looked at Damon and said, "I do it sometimes, not all the time, and a little help here?"

"What do I get out of it? You get dressed and leave me all alone, naked." Damon said pointing down. Elena laughed at him and said, "Get dressed, I'm not spending all day in bed."

Damon frowned and slipped on his boxer briefs and then he walked over to Elena and did up the corset and frowned. It made Elena smile and she turned around and kissed him lightly.

"Now I'm going to go write in my diary." Elena giggled as she pulled on a dress and grabbed her diary from the window seat.

"You said you weren't going to write." Damon pointed out and Elena laughed once again and said, "No, I said that I never said I was going to. That doesn't mean I wasn't going to."

"Elena…" Damon whined as he pulled her close and started placing kisses down her neck.

"Goodbye Damon." Elena smiled as she walked out of his grip and to the door.

"I'll be right here, right where you left me, all alone, lonely and a little horny." Damon said with faux sadness.

"Oh suck it up." Elena muttered as she walked out of the bedroom door and towards that little place that she loved to write in near the gardens.

**X**

Katherine had gone to the past Stefan the night before and she had seduced him wonderfully. She was going to get Damon, Damon and Stefan to her before the end of the week, even if that meant she had to get rid of Elena. Which she was all for.

She had left Stefan and was walking towards the gardens and waiting for Elena to show up so she could take her away to a secluded area to kill and torture her. She had no intentions of the Salvatore's showing up to see them as she did this, so she had to be as quiet as possible.

"Elena." A voice chimed in happily as she walked towards her. Katherine turned to see Anna smiling at her. Katherine narrowed her eyes and wanted to launch at her and then Anna stopped and her face dropped.

"Katherine…" She whispered to herself as she walked a separate way from where Katherine was standing near a tree. She smirked as she watched her walk away. Fear was always her favorite emotion of the human, one that she could put into them in an instant.

Katherine was still smirking as she heard footsteps and the shuffle of a dress. She smelt the air to get a visual and it smelt like Vanilla. Elena had finally decided to pay a visit. She held back an evil giggle and took the time after she had sat down and opened her diary to grab her and pull her away.

**X**

The future Stefan sat in the living room of the Salvatore Mansion reading one of his favorite books that he had never been able to read after turning. He could never find a copy.

He sat and read the book silently and listened to the house. It was so quiet that if a pin dropped down on the second floor his father could probably hear it. It seemed to become eerie after a while but Stefan just shook it off. Elena was probably fast asleep with Damon, which he was still a little surprised by and his father was out with the council.

He had no idea what his past self was doing, probably getting his diet under control. Stefan sighed and the silence continued. He cringed at it and wondered why Damon and Elena weren't awake yet.

Maybe they weren't even in the house, but that came to a stop when Damon started walking down the stairs looking around corners almost as if looking for something.

"Lose something?" Stefan asked as he looked away from his book.

"What did you do to her?" Damon snapped as he walked into the living room, eyes flaring.

"Nothing, I thought she was upstairs with you." Stefan explained.

"No, she went out to write in her diary about an hour ago, and when I looked out the window she wasn't there anymore." Damon frowned.

"Well maybe she went for a walk." Stefan suggested.

"Maybe, but I'm going to go check outside." Damon said as she walked to the door and opened it up slightly to the gardens. All he saw before stepping outside of the house was a small black pen and a brownish looking book that looked a hell of a lot like Elena's 'replacement' diary.

Damon frowned and rushed to the diary and saw that it was Elena's writing inside. Damon hissed and muttered, "Damn it." Before rushing off to find Elena.

**X**

Giuseppe sat in the office of the Lockwood mansion and created a plan to trap and rid Mystic Falls of Vampires, permanently.

"The church is our only option." The Sheriff said as they sat around.

"I suppose and we need to make a crafty way to get rid of Katherine." Jonathon said.

"How do we know for sure that she's one?" Mayor Lockwood asked.

"I got my information from one of the townsfolk whose name shall not be spoken of, for their safety." Jonathon said.

"What about Elena? She looks just like her, what if we get the wrong one?" Giuseppe asked.

"Have you noticed Katherine's ring? Elena does not have one." Jonathon said.

"I suppose you have everything figured out and ready for tonight then?" Giuseppe asked.

"I suppose I do." Jonathon said as he took a sip of his vervain-spiked liquor.

**X**

Elena awoke wondering when the hell she had passed out. When her eyes opened she saw a bright room with a bed, window seat and a large picture of someone she didn't know. It looked like the room she shared with Damon for the moment, but she couldn't bring herself to see it like that.

She then soon became aware of the fact that she was tied up another bed. Why the hell were there two beds? She wondered as she heard footsteps walking outside of the door.

"Thank you for finding me this place on such sort notice." A girl said seductively.

"It was my pleasure Miss Pierce, and if you need anything more, I shall be at the reception desk." A man muttered sounding almost love struck. Elena now knew that Katherine was doing something to her, and something to that man.

"Oh, yes one more thing." She said as Elena heard a few small steps and then muttering through the door. She couldn't make out all the words but she heard, Elena, here, forget. Elena heard the man make a reply and then someone walk away.

She then heard the doorknob jiggle and Elena cringed as Katherine walked into the room as she smiled at her.

"Oh, look who decided to wake up." She giggled childishly as she sat on a couch that Elena had never noticed.

"What do you want?" Elena muttered to her doppelganger. She smirked and said, "Just what I have to do to make sure that my boys stay away from you, at all costs."

"You left them!" Elena snapped back and Katherine's eyes narrowed as she stood up and walked towards Elena.

"Not yet, but it's all in the plan Elena, and luckily for you I have a few ideas for you." Katherine said as she sat next to Elena.

"I don't want to play your games." Elena spat at her as she struggled against the ropes that were attached to the bed.

"I am not playing games Elena, I am proposing some choices for you." Katherine said with a pout towards her as if she was saying, 'You are so done.'

Elena swallowed dryly and then Katherine smiled at her and said, "Three choices Elena."

Elena hesitated before saying, "What're they?"

"I bring Stefan and Damon here and they watch you die." Katherine suggested and Elena gulped, "You can give up the Salvatore's forever and not talk to them again, but that would be a little hard since the biggest question right now is, 'what's going on with Elena? Is she pregnant with Damon's baby?'"

Elena gulped and said, "That isn't your concern and I'm not even sure if I am."

"And that brings me to my third proposition." Katherine said and then looked to her, "I know how to check to see if a woman is pregnant, with just the simplest taste of blood. I will figure it out for you, but I'll have to change you, no matter if you are or not."

"That's it? You just check and change? No hidden strings attached?" Elena asked.

"No, I was not finished." Katherine spat at her and then continued. "You'll be forced to leave, I'll give you a ring and send you away, and I won't kill you unless you go back to Damon or Stefan."

"How can I trust that you won't just kill me while taking my blood to check for the baby?" Elena retorted.

"I don't lie Elena, I just simply twist things to sound like the truth." Katherine smirked and then said, "I have to get something to eat so you can just make your choice to what option you would prefer."

Elena frowned as she watched Katherine walk away to the door. Elena sat on the bed knowing that she had to choose and the best option at the moment was one that involved leaving Damon for a while.

**X**

Damon hissed as he dashed around the town until he picked up a scent of Elena. It was starting to get dark and he couldn't find her anywhere. It was as if she had been taken.

Then it dawned on him that Katherine must've heard everyone make up and she was out for revenge again, she was probably holding her hostage. Damon took the small scent he had gotten of Elena and started to follow it.

He found himself at a small hotel. He never remembered one being there but he didn't bother to go inside. He walked around to the hotel to see balconies and he looked into every window to find something to do with Elena, or better yet, Elena.

He looked in all the bottom windows and found them all empty and it wasn't until he reached the highest balcony that he saw Katherine on top of Elena biting her neck. He could see Elena trying to resist and he knew how much that hurt. He let himself watch as Katherine smirked at her and Elena looked at her in disgust and then Elena's face changed as Katherine force-fed Elena her blood.

He carefully listened into the conversation that they were currently having.

"Your blood type is so phenomenal, and rare. It's absolutely fantastic." She giggled. "I can see why you have Damon wrapped around your finger." Elena removed Katherine's wrist from her mouth.

"We don't share blood very often." Elena cringed at her.

"That is odd, it is usually very pleasurable if they do it willingly, I am surprised he doesn't want it as much as he wants sex." Katherine sang.

Elena didn't respond so Katherine spoke again.

"Well do you want to know before I continue with the rest of the plan?" Katherine smiled happily. What are they talking about? A deal? Damon asked in his head as he continued to listen in.

"Yes." Elena sighed as Katherine smirked at her and said, " Not, so I wouldn't worry about the next part." She giggled as she grabbed Elena's head. Damon let out a small noise of shock and Katherine stopped as Elena cringed as if was waiting for her to kill her.

"Just hold on, I think we have a visitor." She said as she got off the bed from where Elena was and walked over to the window and waved at Damon. She opened the doors and Damon walked in and ran to Elena.

"What are you doing to her?" Damon snapped at her as he tried at the rope but hissed with contact. Katherine was prepared for everything, as usual. Damn vervain ropes.

"We're finishing out agreement but since you're here, I guess you can join the fun." She smirked as she pulled on some gloves and grabbed Damon by the collar of his shirt and dragged him over to the other bed and tied him up as well. Damon hissed every time he moved his wrists. The ropes were burning at him.

"Let him go Katherine! This is between you and me." Elena said as Katherine disposed of the vervain soaked gloves.

"I know, but I bet he would love to watch his little girlfriend's neck get snapped." She giggled playfully.

"You said there was no strings attached, Damon wasn't any part of this!" Elena said as she struggled to get free.

"Calm down sweetie. It shall all be over soon and nothing will matter anymore. You will have your little ring and I'll send you on your way." Katherine said calmingly as she shoved a piece of cloth in Damon's mouth trying to block away the remarks he was making at her.

"Don't call me sweetie you bitch." Elena said as she clenched her jaw.

"Oh, you're feisty. I bet that makes Damon go mad." She said as she winked at him. "He always did like it when I got a little feisty, in some very intimate moments."

Elena gulped and she looked over to Damon as if saying good-bye until she was to be awakened, reborn, dead. Damon fought against the vervain but it was too strong.

A stupid flower, beating him as he watched the only girl that had ever cared about him, murdered, by a jealous, selfish ex.

Katherine got off the bed where Elena was and said some crude things to Damon before plucking out a hair out of Elena's head and walking to find Emily.

**X**

Stefan had been sitting for a long time and neither Damon or Elena had returned back since seven that morning, but now it was close to seven at night.

Something had to be wrong. He placed the book he was reading down and opened the door slightly to see Katherine retrieving something from Emily. It looked almost like a ring.

A ring? Shit. Stefan closed the door and ran up the stairs to see Damon and Stefan fighting over something in the hallway.

"Guys! Stop! We have a problem." Stefan said grabbing both by the throats.

"Let…go…of…me." Damon growled at him as he scratched at his hand. Stefan dropped them both and he both had their attentions.

"What?" The past Stefan asked.

"Elena and Damon have been missing for twelve hours, so has Katherine."

"So? They might have went for a walk and Katherine is probably out seducing another man." Damon said angrily.

"I saw Katherine getting a ring from Emily, and there is only one other person who isn't one of us." Stefan said hoping to get at something.

"You said that Elena was missing right?" Damon asked.

"Yes, so I'm assuming that she's changed Elena." Stefan said, but before he could finish Damon was out the door and running towards the streets of Mystic Falls, completely oblivious to plan that his father and crew were putting on at that exact moment.

**XX**

GOD DAMN IT! You guys and your stupid reviews made me go overboard again! Now I have to make another chapter, or two! This was supposed to be the last one, but I didn't want to rush it. Whatever though, I have an ending planned out, so yeah.

"_Someone's PMSING." A voice whispered in my ear. _

"_What the hell?" I say as I turn around to find Damon with his fangs out. _

"_Crap." I mutter as I scream out as he bites and drains me._

Uh-oh! I just died; maybe I won't be able to finish the story. Ha-Ha! JK! I'll finish it under one condition… **YOU REVIEW! **Ok, see you in the next chapter, if you keep your end of the deal! LAWL!

-Taylor


	10. Reborn

I'm back! Damon decided not to completely kill me. LOL. Anyway this is your next chapter.

**X**

**Previously:**

"**Elena and Damon have been missing for twelve hours, so has Katherine."**

"**So? They might have went for a walk and Katherine is probably out seducing another man." Damon said angrily.**

"**I saw Katherine getting a ring from Emily, and there is only one other person who isn't one of us." Stefan said hoping to get at something.**

"**You said that Elena was missing right?" Damon asked.**

"**Yes, so I'm assuming that she's changed Elena." Stefan said, but before he could finish Damon was out the door and running towards the streets of Mystic Falls, completely oblivious to plan that his father and crew were putting on at that exact moment.**

**X**

Our Past Haunts Us 

Chapter Ten: Reborn 

"Where's the pocket watch?" Jonathan asked as he turned to the council as they walked through the town square in the early hours of the evening.

"I thought that you had it." Giuseppe said searching through the pockets in his trousers. The rest of the council did the same and came up blank.

"How are we supposed to catch vampires now?" Jonathan snapped.

"We have one in mind correct, I think we also have a list of possible vampires. We can just go off that for tonight." Giuseppe suggested.

"Alright. We should start in the town center later tonight, we should start at the homes of the vampires." The sheriff said.

"Is Katherine home?" Mayor Lockwood asked.

"No, she hasn't been home all day. But we will find her." Giuseppe said as they started their hunt by walking to one of the homes.

**X**

Damon sat on the bed across from the lifeless body of Elena. He knew that she wasn't completely dead, but he never wanted her to become one of them, especially if that meant that having a blood bond with Katherine.

Elena began to shuffle and Damon looked at her as she opened her eyes.

"D-Damon?" She asked as she began to rub her neck.

"Elena? How do you feel?" Damon asked concerned.

"Like my neck is dislocated from my body. What the hell happened?" Elena asked.

"You made some sort of deal with Katherine and she turned you." Damon said hoping in would jog her memory and she would be able to tell him what the hell was going on.

"Oh, yeah. Well at least I'm not pregnant." Elena said with her memory slowly coming back to her.

"You aren't? I didn't hear that from Katherine." Damon said.

"She whispered it too me as she twisted my neck." Elena huffed as she fought against the ropes.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter now that you're dead." Damon sighed. "I didn't want this for you."

"Too late for that." Elena sighed as she shifted uncomfortably. Then glared at Damon.

"You tried to compel me at the football game." He frowned at him.

"You remember that?" He laughed.

"Yeah, I just did, I never took that to heart, but all I remember are your pupils dilating."

"Well you've kissed me so it doesn't matter, like I said before." Damon smirked.

"You're an asshole." Elena muttered.

"I know, but after Katherine gets back, we can leave." Damon said trying to assure her.

"You mean she has to leave, and you get to stay with me." A honey-coated voice came dripping through the doorway.

"What are you talking about Katherine?" Damon hissed as he turned to her and saw her along with a young man looking like he was under compulsion.

"Oh, Elena didn't tell you the rest of the plan?" Katherine said with a smirk towards Elena. "I change her, give her a ring and I get you."

"Elena?" Damon asked frowning.

"It was either that or death for you and me." Elena said as Katherine moved the man towards her and bit his neck down. Katherine brought him over to Elena and said, "Drink."

Elena was hesitant and then looked at Damon's shocked eyes. Elena frowned and she felt an impossible desire to bite into the neck, and within seconds she was drinking him deeply.

Damon clenched his jaw as Katherine sat on his bed and ran her finger down his leg. Damon hissed at her and she smirked, "You are all mine now Damon, so how about you just sit back and enjoy the ride."

"I'm not one for rides." Damon said kicking Katherine's hand. Katherine narrowed her eyes and then heard Elena remove her mouth from the man's neck. She could still hear the man's heartbeat and Katherine frowned.

"Why did you not drain him?" Katherine snapped at her.

"I'm not killing anyone." Elena retorted and then said, "Untie me."

"Do not get angry with me _Elena _or I might be tempted to get a big stake for your boyfriend, or should I say, mine now." She giggled and walked over to her and untied her.

"Do not try to untie Damon, his ropes are covered in vervain. Here's your ring." She said passing her a black ring.

"Why is it black? I thought it was supposed to be blue?" Elena asked.

"Lapis Lazuli's come in many different colors. I thought this would suit you better than blue, because I did not want you to match our rings." Katherine smirked making a gesture to Damon.

Elena walked to the door and said, "I hate you bitch." Katherine smirked and covered Damon's mouth noticing that he was about to speak.

"Aw, I love you too." She said sarcastically as Elena frowned and Katherine signaled her to leave. Elena was hesitating and then Katherine said something softly and Elena picked up on it and left.

Elena was overwhelmed with new feelings. They all meshed into one… hunger.

She walked down the hall of the hotel and her mind kept drifting between two things. Blood and Damon.

Elena tried to ignore the blood cravings and as much as they were hard to ignore, she did. She thought of what Katherine could be doing to Damon. What if she had made the wrong decision in choosing what option she wanted? Did she pick the most selfish one? Leaving Damon to protect them? She sounded like a female Edward Cullen. Leaving the one you love to protect them… wait love?

Elena stopped dead in her tracks and thought over that thought. With all of her new emotions and the old ones being magnified, did she just realize that she loved Damon? Elena tried to find another explanation but it was just simple, she loved Damon, more then she had ever loved anyone before, including Stefan.

Elena shook her head and then she heard speaking from a great distance and something about Katherine being around the area. It sounded like Giuseppe and they were looking for Katherine, Elena smiled knowing what she had to do.

**X**

Stefan, Damon and Stefan walked throughout the town looking for Elena and were having a hard time finding her. She was probably dead, tied up, or light on her feet.

"Wait! Did you hear that?" Damon asked as he stopped the future and past Stefan's.

"The people talking?" The past Stefan asked.

"It sounds like Giuseppe and Katherine or Elena." The future Stefan said.

"It's Elena." Damon said as he rushed off quickly leaving the Stefan's alone and they lost sight of them.

Stefan looked over to the past Stefan and said, "You don't think?"

"He's in love with Elena." The past Stefan finished his sentence. Then they heard a whisper "I heard that."

Both of them shook their heads and rushed off after Damon. They saw Giuseppe, Elena and Damon talking about Katherine.

"She's at the small hotel in the town center. In Room 23." Elena said as they both noticed that Damon had her hand. Stefan and Stefan approached and nobody seemed to notice.

"Let us go boys." Jonathan said with a smile. Then Elena stopped them and said, "Please, Damon's in there hostage to Katherine, don't hurt him."

"We will do what we have too." Jonathan said to her. Elena tried to go forward but Damon held her back.

"No!" She said as she struggled against him. Elena felt as if she was having a major PMS, her emotions were everywhere and as she saw the group go off she slumped off into Damon's arms. Damon smiled and put her down and Stefan went down beside her.

"Are you ok?" The future Stefan asked.

"No! Damon's safety isn't guaranteed, Katherine told me to leave or he will die and I'm hungry!" Elena snapped. She was having a hard time with this.

"She's completed the transition." A female voice came in behind them all. Everyone but Elena turned around and looked over to Emily.

"We figured that out when she said she was hungry." Damon frowned at her.

"We need to get her out of her and too another place. You three are stronger than she is at the moment, there is a small old building near the falls and I think that would suffice until Damon gets out." Emily said walking near Elena.

"Elena, I have something to tell you." Emily said as she approached her.

"What would that be?" Elena said leaning against a tree trunk with her face in her hands.

"That when you return to the future, you are going to be a vampire still." Emily said.

"What? I thought the spell wouldn't change the future." Elena asked.

"It will not change the future, but it will change your life. You will be 163 years old when you get back." Everyone looked at Emily with wide eyes and was shocked.

"Perfect…" Elena muttered.

"I am sorry Elena, I cannot take away the curse of vampirism. I am not that powerful. Death is near to permanent." Emily said as she held out her hands to Elena. Elena took them and she helped them sit up.

"I need to get some rest, and blood, I feel as if I'm just going to snap." Elena muttered as she walked away from the group. Damon frowned and ran towards her.

"Elena, come on. Let's get you to the falls." Damon said taking her hand. Elena nodded and the Stefan's followed closely behind.

**X**

Katherine was lying on top of Damon and he was struggling against her. He looked over to the clock and saw that it was nearing three in the morning.

"Elena gave me to you Damon, you would not want to make her sad by not playing with her toys." She giggled seductively as she kissed his neck slightly and it made him cringe.

"You forced her to give me over, and I'm not a toy to anyone!" Damon said trying to throw Katherine off of him but it was near to impossible with the damned vervain covered ropes that surrounded his wrists.

"You are just a toy for women to play with. Elena was just playing with you. She never loved you. She would not have cheated on you if she did." Katherine smirked hoping for him to get aggressive.

"Elena did NOT cheat on me! You made her to believe that it was me!" Damon yelled.

"It was Elena's choice to do it, even if she thought it was you, she did not have sex with you." She giggled at his reaction.

"It was your fault!" Damon hissed as he heard footsteps coming from the hallway. It sounded as if it was his father and a bunch of angry council members. He knew that Elena wouldn't just leave. She may not be with them, but she must've tipped them off to where Katherine was and what she was.

Damon smirked at Katherine and she frowned at him. "What are you smirking about?" He shrugged and then the door opened. Katherine looked over and saw that Giuseppe, Jonathan, Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood standing with stakes and vervain in hand.

Katherine hissed at them and they went after her but she quickly jumped out of the open balcony door and away from the streets of Mystic Falls. Damon struggled and glared at them.

"I could use a little help here." Damon sighed.

"Of course." Jonathan said as he untied him and he rubbed his wrists. Damon had to find Elena before Katherine did, because she probably knew who tipped them off about being here.

"I have to go." Damon said rushing out of the room and walking around Town Square desperately listening for a sound or to smell the delightful aroma of Vanilla that was Elena Gilbert.

**X**

The house was a decent size; there were five bedrooms, a living room and a kitchen. It was where Elena was staying with the past Damon, the future Stefan, the past Stefan and for all she knew Emily.

"I used to live her a long time ago. I still own the residence, so vampires cannot get in, but the three of you may enter." Emily said to them. Elena thanked Emily and walked inside looking around.

"I will go get you something to eat." The future Stefan said but Elena stopped him. "Stefan, what you are going to get me isn't what I need right now. I appreciate it but I would prefer that Damon got me the blood."

"What does that mean?" The past Damon asked.

"I drink animal blood." Stefan said as he watched Elena sit down on the couch and look around.

"That's repulsive." Damon said as he walked to the door. "Any preference?"

"One without vervain." Elena smiled as she cuddled down into the couch.

"Ok." He laughed and walked out of the house. Elena sat on the couch and Emily sat next to her and said, "If there was anyway I could lift the curse, I would."

"Emily, please, I don't mind this. I'm still alive, but I can't be sure about Damon." Elena said and then added, "My emotions are just completely overpowering."

"It is part of the curse, you can do so many things now, but it will be difficult to accept it and move on." Emily explained.

"I will be fine Emily, thank you so much." She said as Emily got up and started to walk to an empty bedroom.

"I must sleep now, please call if anything goes wrong." Emily said as she closed to the door.

Elena nodded and sat down on the couch and Stefan and Stefan sat on the couch around her both with a book in hand. Elena looked at the both of them and giggled a little.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"I can't tell you two apart." She giggled. Stefan and Stefan looked over to each other and cocked their heads at the other.

"We are pretty close to the other." Stefan said.

"Unlike Damon and Damon. The curly hair is kind of a give away." Stefan laughed.

"I need a pen to like mark you two." She said. Stefan smiled and then got up and grabbed a quill from the desk near a giant fireplace.

"Mark an 'F' on the top of my palm." He said.

"Are you really the future one?" She laughed.

"Yes, do you want to question me?" He asked.

"Where did we meet?" She asked.

"The men's room." He laughed and the other Stefan cocked his head in confusion.

"Long story." Elena said as she marked an F on Stefan's hand and then walked over to the other on and placed a P on his.

"P?" He asked. Elena smiled and said, "Future, and Past." She smiled. Both Stefan and Stefan smiled at her and then someone knocked on the door. Elena walked over and opened the door as the both of them started reading again.

Elena opened the door to the past Damon and a young man, no older than 19.

"Vervain free. I even tested it for you." He smiled as he pointed to the small bite mark on the man's arm. Elena giggled and she led them in.

Elena looked at the man and said, "Sorry, but I'm not going to kill you."

The man looked neutral and she bit down softly on his neck, careful not to damage any of the major veins in his neck. After a few minutes the man's pulse started to slow and Elena pulled back feeling her hungry go away. Elena smiled and said, "How do I compel people?"

The future Stefan got up from his book and said, "Look deep into their eyes and focus. Tell them what you want them to remember and it'll be done."

"Ok." Elena said as she looked into the man's eyes and said, "You will forget about us and where you are, you will go outside and go home, when you get there you will go to sleep and cover up that bite mark. If people ask you got fell and hurt your neck."

The man's eyes became mechanical and then he said, "I understand." Then he walked out the door. Elena smiled and Damon laughed, "He fell? He got a bite from falling?"

"It's my first time compelling someone, so cut me some slack." She scowled.

**X**

Damon walked down the streets of Mystic Falls, looking for her. He was at a loss, he thought of everywhere she could've gone. She could've gone to the gardens. Damon knew that his father and his 'groupies' were on the other side of town so he zoomed to the gardens only to find Elena's diary and pen.

He picked the both of them up and walked into the maze to see if she was in there. There was no sign and he wondered if she went to his mother's tombstone, he doubted it, but she could've gone there.

When he was there, there was no trace of Elena. He cried out in frustration. Where did she go? Even the past Damon and both Stefan's were MIA. As a matter of fact, so was Emily.

Damon's brow furrowed and he ran towards the falls. They had to be there. He went there as quickly as possible and saw the medium sized house at the bottom. He saw in the window that there was a flickering light and that there was a man walking out of the house and then a shadow moving inside.

Damon walked up to the house and looked in the window to see Elena sitting on the sofa looking with her feet across Damon's lap and the two Stefan's reading. They appeared to have letters on there hands.

Damon laughed and then walked to the front door and knocked. He heard Elena shuffle around and then open the door.

"Damon!" She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close.

"Somebody missed me." He smirked and then backed Elena up into the house. Elena looked at him weird and said, "Don't you have to be invited in?"

"I have been." He said pointing to himself. Elena laughed and hugged him tighter. He nuzzled into her neck and just held her. She must've thought that something bad was going to happen to him.

Elena let go of him and they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Elena cuddled into Damon and said, "We only have one more day of this nonsense."

"One more day and we are out of the past and back to the mall to go shopping with Stefan." Damon smirked at her. Elena groaned and Stefan muttered something, but all that was going through Elena's mind was, "What was going to happen in the future if she was a vampire?"

**X**

_Thanks for reading next chapter is the last. I have a new two-part up check it out. Um, yeah, Review!_


	11. The Final Challenge

Ok, so I should be updating my other story, but I'm going to let it collect more reviews. This is the last chapter. It's going to come to an end eventually, and it's this chapter. I said that already? Whoops. Anyway I have a new Two-Part up and rolling called, Compulsion of Temptation.

Go to my profile and check out my poll! I want to know what your favorite story of mine is! Up to three votes! Anyway, on with the show!

**X**

**Previously:**

**Elena let go of him and they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Elena cuddled into Damon and said, "We only have one more day of this nonsense."**

"**One more day and we are out of the past and back to the mall to go shopping with Stefan." Damon smirked at her. Elena groaned and Stefan muttered something, but all that was going through Elena's mind was, "What was going to happen in the future if she was a vampire?"**

**X**

Our Pasts Haunt Us

Chapter Eleven: A Final Challenge. 

Katherine walked the dark streets of Mystic Falls, trying to avoid Jonathan and his goons at all costs. Elena must've tipped him off about where she was and what she was doing. That girl was going to be the second death of her.

Katherine picked up the pace of her walking and her stomach growled. She hadn't gotten any of that blood from the man she bit earlier so she was starving. She saw a woman ahead and smirked, she would have to do.

Katherine started towards her and attacked her from behind until she was thrown to the ground. She groaned and looked up to the face of Pearl staring back at her.

"What the hell? Are you insane Katherine?" She asked.

"I'm hungry and I thought you were human." She spat at Pearl.

"You thought I was human? That is priceless." She said as Katherine got off the ground and Anna appeared behind Pearl.

"I turned you! Do not talk to me with such disrespect." Katherine said fanning out her dress.

"I regret everyday of it Katherine, you turned me because I used to be your friend, when you were human, you play nicely with your toys, now, you could not be anymore of an inhumane bitch." Pearl said, "I am glad that I turned Anna myself. I don't want her to have a blood bond to _you_."

Anna froze; not knowing what Katherine would say or do to that. Her mother sounded angry and it wasn't the greatest, Katherine was stronger than her mother, and older. But only by about three years, so if they were to fight, it would be to the death.

"Please Momma, let us go and not start a fight." Anna begged. Pearl turned around to Anna as Katherine babbled and said. "I suppose you are right Annabelle. I do not want to cause any trouble."

"Watch your back Pearl." Katherine muttered before disappearing into the night leaving Anna and Pearl alone.

"I found out where Damon, Stefan, Damon, Elena and Stefan are residing." Anna said when she was positive Katherine was out of range.

"Where are they staying?" Pearl asked. Anna pointed to the falls and started walking ahead of her mother, hoping that she would just follow.

**X**

Elena had gone through probably about four people in the past two hours. Damon was impressed that she wouldn't kill them. When he was a newbie, he would kill anyone that got in a five-mile radius of him.

"Do you understand?" Elena asked to the young woman who had just appeared.

"I understand." She repeated and then left the house. Elena wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand and sat back and into Damon.

Damon smirked at her and said, "You know, it's really not that healthy to drink a large mass of blood in such a little time."

Elena glared at him and said, "Yes, because you're a huge follower of that rule… what was it again? 5 sorority girls in 1 hour?"

Damon smirked and then frowned at Stefan. "You told her about that?"

"We were dating, I told her a lot of stuff." The future Stefan said as the past Damon and Stefan just listened to the conversation in confusion. They didn't even know what a sorority girl was.

"That's a little personal, don't 'cha think?" Damon asked.

"You did that on a weekly basis before you met Elena, so I don't think it's that big of a problem." Stefan fired back and stood up to put a book away.

"It's still none of your business of what I did before Elena came." Damon hissed. Elena held him back as he tried to get up.

"You promised me you would behave." Elena reminded him.

"Only around the other Salvatore's." He muttered. Elena glared at the past Damon and Stefan spoke up at the same time. "We are still in the room."

"You and your promises." Damon mumbled as Stefan sat back down on the armchair and Damon cuddled Elena into him.

**X**

Katherine walked the streets until she saw a man walking around with blood on his neck. Katherine looked at him and walked towards him.

"Where are you coming from?" Katherine asked the man.

The man looked confused and then said, "I have not an idea."

Katherine frowned and saw the man's mechanical attitude. Katherine hissed at him and just simply drained the remaining blood out of him, letting him slump down.

She then walked in the opposite direction of where the man was walking from, knowing that Elena had been the one to drink from him. She was the only one she knew of that would drink and erase instead of drink and kill.

Katherine rushed off towards what appeared to be the falls.

**X**

Pearl and Anna reached the steps of the house and knocked slightly on the door. They waited for a few seconds until Pearl sensed that someone was looking through the peephole of the door and then it opened.

One of the Stefan's opened the door and smiled. "You made it!"

"Yes, we just ran into Katherine though, we are afraid that's she's catching on to where you are hiding." Anna said as they stood outside of the door.

"Oh, well then come in." Stefan said holding the door open for them, but they didn't budge.

"We need the human of the home to invite us in." Pearl explained.

"Damon! Can you get Emily up?" Stefan yelled to the living room and then Anna heard a groan and someone walk over to a door and yell at Emily to awaken.

Emily came out slightly dazed and then looked over to Pearl and Anna. "Come in Pearl and Annabelle."

"Thank you Emily." Pearl said as the two of them walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

"I really do need sleep. This spell I am working on is taking a lot of energy out of me, does anyone mind?" Emily asked yawning.

"Not at all, please go ahead." The Stefan with the 'P' marked on his hand said. Emily smiled and then walked back into the bedroom that she was living in.

Pearl and the Stefan's began to talk as Anna twiddled with her thumbs. Elena felt as if Anna was feeling off, so as Anna did for her, she walked up to her to do the same to her.

"Are you ok Anna?" Elena asked as she took a seat next to her.

"I think so, maybe." Anna said with a weak smile. Elena frowned and said, "You want to talk about it?"

"It is just that Pearl told off my mother, and I am afraid that she will try to hurt her." Anna said.

"Anna, I think that Katherine hasn't been invited in and if she gets anywhere near your mother, all of us would try to get her away." Elena said supportively.

"I suppose, but I am still a little frightened." Anna said. Elena smiled and gave her a hug. "Everything's going to be fine, maybe you just need some sleep."

"Yes, I suppose so. Which rooms are taken?" Anna asked.

"Only the one Emily's in. None of us have slept yet." Elena said as Anna got up and looked at the open doors.

"Thanks Elena." She said before disappearing into one of the rooms. Elena sighed and Damon came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Hungry?" He asked. Elena looked up to the shaggy haired Damon and smiled. "A little." She smirked.

"Well too bad, you just had breakfast." Damon teased as he hopped over the back of the couch and pulled Elena down onto his lap. Elena laughed a little and said, "But Daddy! I'm hungry!"

Damon laughed and said, "I think you've officially given Daddy a dirty meaning."

"There are dirty things that I've said or done." She giggled as the future Stefan and Past Damon's heads shot up and she laughed again. "Never mind." She laughed.

"I don't think I want to know." Stefan said as the past one was in deep conversation with Pearl. Elena smirked at him and Damon looked down to her as the door was knocked on again.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you if you keep smirking like that." Damon said as he got up and walked towards the door. Elena rolled her eyes as Damon opened the door.

**X**

Katherine followed the scent of the man to a medium sized house on the edge of the falls. Her jaw tightened as she ran forward and looked through the window. There was Pearl, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Damon and Stefan sitting on the couch looking very chummy. It must be Emily's old house, she thought as she walked to the front door and gave it a quick knock.

All these new problems were appearing and Elena didn't seem to be taking their deal seriously. Heads were going to roll for this.

She waited and looked to the arising sun and thought that it had to be at least seven in the morning by now.

The door soon opened to Damon's shocked face. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked with a hidden tone of annoyance under it.

"Just here to tell Elena that she is in full violation of our deal by being near you." Katherine hissed and Elena shot up and walked over to the door.

"Go away Katherine." Elena spat at her.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it? Try and sink your little new fangs into my neck? Kill me? I doubt it. I am at least 400 years older than all of you."

"Not me." Pearl said as she walked to the door. "If we were to fight, it would be a long and brutal one. Thankfully I do not want to cause anything, so how about you run off?"

"How about you step outside and say that again?" Katherine asked with a frown and her eyes narrowed.

"Maybe I will." Pearl said taking a step forward but Damon held her back and said, "She's trying to get you out of the house. You're safer in here. She can't get in."

"I know, Emily always said that she never wanted me to enter her house. It was a safety concern to her." Katherine hissed.

"Well thank god she's smarter than you." Damon said as he slammed the door in Katherine's face. Elena was playing with her fingers and she said, "We have to be careful now."

"We had to be careful the minute we got here." Damon added. Then Pearl stopped and said, "I need sleep, like most of the residents in this household. I have to thank you though Damon, I would've gone out there and died, if it wasn't for you."

"Don't bring it up again, or I'll kill you in the future." Damon said completely regarding the fact that she was dead in the future. Elena elbowed him in the ribs and he smirked at her.

Pearl walked away from them and Damon smirked at her and grabbed her waist and pulled her to him aggressively. Elena gasped and said, "I think I need to get laid."

"I think I need some blood." Elena said pulling away from him. "Uh-uh. Katherine's gone and guaranteed not to be able to get into the house. I think that I should get some."

"You wish." Elena said as she walked away. Then she turned to him and said, "When I get blood you get laid."

Damon smirked and then he ran out of the house, leaving the remaining and awake houseguests laughing.

**X**

Damon ran out of the house, knowing that if Katherine were given the chance she would jump and stake him. He ran until he got to a random girl and just picked her up and brought her back to the house with her and placed her in the living room.

"Fast enough?" Elena laughed. Damon took notice that one of the Stefan's and the past Damon were missing.

"Where did they go?" Stefan asked.

"To bed, everyone in this house seems to be exhausted." Elena said as she looked over to the future Stefan.

"Well hurry up, there's one more room available and I intend to use it." Damon said pushing the girl towards Elena. Damon had compelled her when he was speeding back to the house.

"You're an idiot." Elena muttered as she walked over to the girl and bit into her neck. She drank deeply, finished up and then compelled the girl and sent her on her way. Making sure to do all of this slowly, just to piss off Damon.

Stefan laughed at Damon's eagerness and anger. As soon as the girl was gone Damon had picked Elena up in his arms and they were in the bedroom.

**X**

Hours and hours went by and the rest of the houseguests had awakened once again except for Damon and Elena, but then again, they weren't really sleeping. All the vampires in the house groaned every time a sound was made in the bedroom.

"Why do they have to be so loud? They've been in there since seven this morning. It's almost eleven at night." Anna asked.

"They could be in there for all eternity for all we know." Pearl said, but to her surprise at that moment Damon and Elena emerged from the bedroom with drunken looks on their faces and their fingers intertwined.

"I'm starving, can we please go get something to eat." Elena asked as if they had been talking for a long, long time.

"You had something to eat." Damon said pointing to his neck and the past Damon took notice of the four or five bite marks that were healing on his neck.

"So did you…" Elena said as they noticed the six or seven bite marks. "But I want human blood, not Damon blood."

"Well we have someone here at the moment if you'd like some." Anna said as Elena just took notice to the man on the couch as Anna drew his blood.

Elena smiled and walked over and Damon sat back near himself. "Are they gone yet?" He asked pointing to his neck.

"Yeah." He muttered, not wanting to show his jealousy towards him at the moment. How could he be jealous of himself?

"Are the other ones healed?" Elena asked.

"I would have to look in some very inappropriate places to do that." Damon winked and then sat back again.

"Guess what Elena." Damon smirked at her.

"What?" She asked as she started eating.

"We're gone in about an hour." He said. The past Damon frowned, knowing that everything would go back to normal and that he wouldn't see Elena for another 145 years. Life sucked.

**X**

Jonathan and Giuseppe had searched the whole town for Katherine and couldn't find her anywhere. They had stopped in the early hours of the morning and went to get some sleep and find the watch.

After a few hours of sleep and searching it was getting late and they were ready to look around again.

"Did you find the watch?" Jonathan asked.

"No, Katherine must have taken it." Giuseppe said angrily.

"Damn, we have to search for her still?" Mayor Lockwood asked. "Yes, we won't stop either."

**X**

Katherine had been stalking the house all night and day, listening to the moans and laughs coming from a bedroom.

Katherine was done with this. She was going to kill them all.

"I'll be back in a minute! I think Katherine's gone. I have to write today." Elena's voice chimed through.

"Ok, but be careful, I'm not done with you yet." Damon said.

"When are you done?" She laughed and the door opened. Katherine stood her ground and Elena came out of the house and walked a few feet away and sat down on the grass underneath a tree.

_Does she always have to write under a tree? _Katherine asked herself as she took the opportunity to sneak up on her. Katherine stalked her and then she made a slight noise and Elena perked up and looked around to see Katherine.

"Hello Elena." Katherine smirked breaking off a branch from a tree.

"Hello Katherine." Elena said a little bit louder. She better not be hoping that her little boyfriends would come and save her.

"You do not seem happy to see me. I mean we are now officially bonded by blood, almost sisters now." Katherine rolled out.

"We may look a like but we're nothing a like." Elena said setting down her diary and pen that Damon had brought her back and then grabbed a branch for herself.

"Oh, look who is going to try and kill the older, stronger and more attractive vampire." Katherine glared.

"We look exactly the same Katherine, so why don't you just shut up?" Elena said, "It would make killing you a lot simpler."

Katherine narrowed her eyes and attacked Elena. Elena was thrown to the ground at the sudden impact and Katherine held the branch above her heart.

"That was simp…" Katherine was cut off with Elena kicking her off of her and into the window. The glass didn't break but she got up seeming to be missing her makeshift stake. She looked to Elena who had two stakes in her hand and over to the opening door.

**X**

Jonathan and his clan were walking towards the falls at around eleven thirty when they heard noises of rattling and breaking bones. They walked forward quickly and they saw the future and past Damon and Stefan's, Pearl, Anna, Elena and Katherine all engaged in fighting.

Giuseppe stopped dead in his tracks when he saw all of their fangs extended and fighting.

"They are all vampires!" Jonathan exclaimed. The love of his life, Pearl was a vampire, the great granddaughter that he had just met was one and the two boys that he had known for seventeen years had been also.

"What do we do?" Giuseppe asked.

"They are fighting Katherine, once they have, we destroy them all." Jonathan said. They agreed and watched them all fight.

The battle was bloody and there were punches being thrown everywhere. Within twenty minutes there was a victor.

**X**

Katherine had thrown Elena into the ground and soon the past Damon and Stefan joined her. Damon and Katherine were soon locked into a battle. Punches were thrown everywhere and then Katherine was on the ground.

"I may be younger, but I'm smarter." Damon said grabbing the branch nearest to him and placing it in his stomach.

"You m-missed." Katherine muttered. Damon smirked and said, "Death is irreversible, even by magic. I can't have you die. Or else I die."

"Maybe you are smarter." Katherine muttered. Damon got off of Katherine and ran over to Elena and helped her up. "We have one minute."

"Then we're back in the mall with Stefan and his tuxedos." Elena laughed.

"Yes, we are." Stefan said with a glare as he walked to them.

Pearl, Anna, Stefan and Damon all looked at them and smiled. "You really have to leave?" Anna asked.

"Yes, but you'll see us again." She smiled and then it turned to a frown as she heard a crackle in the grass. She looked over to see Jonathan and the council shocked and running towards them with stakes in their hands.

Damon looked to the clock from inside the window and saw that it was midnight. Elena grabbed on to Damon as a stake came flying at them.

It never made impact though. Elena felt a strong shaking feeling and gripped on to Damon. She could also feel Stefan grabbing on to her.

Soon the world became black and disoriented.

**X**

The next thing that Elena remembered was that she was standing in her black 1800's dress standing next to Damon and Stefan. She felt older.

"It worked! It worked! You travelled through time! All it took was five hours, but it worked!" The old man said looking at the three of them.

"What the hell?" Damon asked.

"My machine worked! What was it like?" The old man asked.

"Like hell." Elena said walking away with Damon on one side of her and Stefan on the other. The old man tried to demand answers but they wouldn't tell anything. They just simply walked to the nearest American Eagle and Armani and changed.

Life as a vampire was just beginning for Elena Gilbert, even if she had been alive for 163 years. But with Damon by her side, she was sure that she could make it.

**X**

_Ok, suckish ending, but my ending that I had before didn't fit the bill to what I was going at. It seemed a little rushed, but ending are always the hardest for me, but they're necessary. Please Review and check out my other story, Compulsion of Temptation. _

_ -Taylor_


End file.
